My Dear, Stella
by Fluffmaster222
Summary: Stella (B*RS) and her weapon Ron meet up with an old friend, Seras, but alongside the beautiful vampire is another. Alucard, Dracula, No Life King, the Count. And he seems to have found interest in Stella as she has done the same towards him... Will their connection form a relationship? Or will the two stay as comrades?
1. Chapter 1

_Ouch! Shit... I had a strong feeling this would happen!_ exclaimed Stella in her thoughts. The poor girl got knocked into a brick wall, hitting her spine. Her weapon of choice, Ron, got thrown to the ground and coughed up blood three times.

"Nee! Ron! Are you okay?" she yelled to her partner. "Ha ha, yeah. It's all good. Chill Stell, you gotta trust your weapon everyone once in a while, ya' know?" said Ron jokingly. He felt pain in his stomach but didn't bring it up. His partner was an extreme worrywart and would lose control if he's injured.

Stella raised herself up, brushed off some of the remaining brick from her back. The blue flame from her eye arose. She picked up Ron, got him out of his snake-like form, transforming him into a katana. She ran down the dark alley, charging straight for her opponent. The opponent had their left arm missing, but replacing it was a crimson-black shadow. Stella swung Ron but the opponent was too fast for her. They jumped in the air and shot out large cannon bullets.

"Now Stella!" yelled Ron. Stella used Ron in a windmill motion in front of her, ricocheting the bullets back at the opponent. Then Stella and Ron had the connected thought of Ron turning into the Rock Cannon. He did as told and transformed into the desired weapon. One Rock was blasted and made a direct hit. Explosions. Nothing but explosions. The opponent fell from above and laid in front of Stella and Ron.

The two walked over to the fallen opponent. They both gave the opponent a good look. She was beautiful. She had pale skin, a round face, and short spikey blonde hair with a pair of ruby eyes. She was a beauty. It was Seras Victoria.

"S-S-Seras?! Is that really you?" asked Stella, slightly confused on why she attacked her. Seras laid there, staring at Stella. Not with a intimidating look, but an apologetic one.

"S-S-Stella? Stella?! It's you!" exclaimed Seras. The beautiful vampire and the human girl stared at each other. Ron just stood there, highly confused.

"W-Wait! So we just attacked a fellow comrade?! Oh shit! Stella, are you listening to me?! We just attacked-" Ron got interrupted by his fear of what stood behind Seras. Along came a tall, somewhat slim and muscular man with long black hair in an all black stray jacket. It was Alucard. Ron shook in fear.

Alucard was behind Seras, about to pick her up by the collar of her shirt. But before he reached her collar, he took a glance at who Seras was defeated by. He let go a slight chuckle.

"Honestly Seras, I thought that you were good with exterminating these type of people. A teenage girl and an immature weapon," he sighed. "I guess it's never too late to continue training. Come, Seras."

Before he started walking back to the Hellsing Manor, leaving Seras so she can pick herself up, he turned around to face the young girl and the "immature" weapon.

"Oh yeah, did the immature weapon say something about 'attacking a fellow comrade'? I never seen you people before in my life nor the Hellsing Manor. So how exactly are you our comrades?" he asked curiously.

Stella got out of the long glare she had with Seras. She helped her back up and began walking towards Alucard. Stella got close to Alucard, even Seras was surprised!

_Ohhh, so this __**human **__has the fucking audacity to walk up to me. Even this close. Hell, I'm surprised she's even trying to speak to me. Hmph, and she pretty short too. Well, compared to my height she is. I always knew humans were pretty stupid. _Alucard's thoughts about Stella were just bouncing around in his head.

Stella began to speak, "I am Stella. Black Shooter number 10009562 with the age of 19. That so-called 'immature' weapon over there is my weapon of choice, Ron; he's 24 years old. I, well _we_, are Sir Penwood's secret weapons as you two are to Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. Any one of you ever wonder why Sir Penwood is so doubtful of himself yet keeps the place up-to-date and is still alive? Well, that's when we come in."

Alucard chuckled to himself. Stella, still standing in front of him, was looking confused. Not understanding which part of what she explain could be viewed comical.

"W-What's so damn funny?" she said demanding an answer from the vampire.

"Oh nothing. I just need to ask my Master a couple of things. Until then, _little_ _girl..." _he said while walking away into the darkness.

**_SERAS! COME!_**demanded Alucard from his head to his servant. Seras, just sitting there, rose up and ran into the darkness but stopped halfway to wave goodbye to her not-yet-explained friend.

"Hope I get to see you again soon Stella!" said Seras cheerfully. She was glad to see Stella once more and Stella felt the same towards Seras.

**_SERAS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? COME HERE, NOW!_**exclaimed Alucard, ramming Seras head with angry words. She sighed. **_Here I come, Master..._**

Stella was standing in the dark alley with a confused looking Ron. But Stella's expression was nothing like Ron's. She stood there with her pale face warmed up by her blush and her blue eyes glistening as if they were stars in the sky. Her long black twintails were swaying side to side, practically dancing with the wind. She was holding her hands close to her chest, as if she saw something magnificent.

Ron knew what was going on, he chuckled. "Let me guess, you like him, right?"

Stella snapped out of her daze. She turned and grabbed Ron by his left leg and whipped his body around until he returned to his snake-like form. "Jeez, you don't know how to shut up, do you? Be an obedient partner and listen to the dominant one," she sighed, "well whatever, we got distracted from our main mission by Seras."

Stella stood tall on top of Big Ben with Ron in his snake-form wrapped around her waist. "Well then Ron; shall we continue with our mission?" she asked her obedient partner.

Ron responded in a hiss-like way. "Yes we shall, Stella. We shall."

* * *

Alucard and Seras were on their way to the Hellsing Manor, but in a different way. They were walking instead of flying or disappearing in shadows. That was highly awkward, especially for Alucard. Seras decided to break the silence between the two.

"H-Hey, Master. Is there a reason why we're walking today instead of taking a shorter way?" she asked nervously.

_Hmmm... that one girl. She seemed quite feisty. She knew who I was and she still decided to get in my personal space and state who she and her partner are. Ha, I'm actually intrigued by her audacity. It may be rare, but I love how she did it. She actually - _his thoughts got interrupted by the question his servant asked.

"Well if you would like, you can hurry home. I'll just stay out here and continue thinking," he said.

_Thanks to Seras, I lost my train of thought about that girl. What was her name? Oh yes, Stella. Tsk, forget about it Count. I'll ask Master about her tomorrow..._

* * *

**I am the author of this FanFic and if you're reading this, I would like to say THANK YOU and please follow and review. There will be more romance and I'll try my best with the action parts. Sadly I'm not that good, but I will try to please you guys!**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this FanFic, the war with Hitler didn't occur/exist.**

* * *

**SERAS POV**

Wow, it sure did feel good- no, great- to see an old friend again. I walked into my room and sat in my bed. Man, was I exhausted! Not just from my actual mission but from getting my ass kicked from Stella and that weapon of hers... Ron. I would've never expected to see Stella in such a place. Jeez I missed her. A blood tear began to run down my face, remembering the fun things we did when we were in the orphanage. Play Hide and Seek, Leap Frog, Ring Around the Rosie...

I stopped my memories when I felt Master behind me. I don't know if he was, but I felt as if he was reading my mind.

"Thinking about your old friend, Seras?" Master asked me. Was it wrong if I was? I mean, it was kind of sad that I had to say goodbye when I wanted to spend more time with her... but still...

"Yes Master, I was. I miss her very much. Stella and I had a very special bond. It felt as if we were sisters. Or at least I wish she was my sister," I said, spilling my feelings out for my friend. I don't know if Master understood, but he patted my head gently. Gently, as if I was child.

"Tell me Seras, what's so special about that human? You controlled yourself when you were around her. I haven't seen that in a while," said Master, slightly confused. Does he truly want me to explain? Or is he teasing my again? Either way, I'm still explaining.

"Well, to be honest I don't know where to begin! I mean, she used to be so caring and happy and full of positive emotions. I think her being introduced to our world changed her view of things... Plus I really admire her! -" I got interrupted by Master. Alucard sat at my table with his legs cross up high, with a confused expression.

"Admire? What's to admire about the 19 year old?" he asked, forgetting that I was also 19 years old.

"Well Master, a lot of things!" I continued, "She's beautiful, brave, and full of confidence."

"Beautiful, huh? Explain to me what you admire of her beauty," he asks, wanting to hear more from me.

"Her face," I went on, "is round and her skin tone is pale. But an average, settling pale, not a weird, awkward pale. Her body; she may have smaller breasts compared to me but that's only because she doesn't like to eat her carrots, ha ha. Other than that, her legs are long and beautiful. And her outfits are stunning; she usually wears a white tube dress with a black belt around her waist put together with a pair of thigh high zip-up boots along with a black poncho her father left her after he died..." I stopped because I saw Master's face looking interested. But then I kept going, "...I think that looks really good on her- especially with the star on it, resembling her personality. Oh! And her hair. Jeez her hair really is something. I love it. It's my second favorite thing about her. It's so long and looks so beautiful when the wind flows." I finally finished going about Stella. I missed her and wanted to say everything great about her!

**_Alucard, Seras, come here please._**Wow that was actually pretty time consuming of me. Just going on and on about an old friend. I didn't care all that much, because I love her and missed her deeply.

The usual happened. Sir Integra called Master and I. Master made his way upstairs with his magic while I just...walked.

It took me a while because I was still tired from getting my ass beat by Stella. The mood got weird. I was taking a while and neither Integra or Master told me to hurry up. But I still decided to hurry. Just in case they were waiting up there to kick my ass for being such a slowpoke. Even though I was a vampire...

I finally made my way upstairs and knocked on Integra's door.

"Come in Seras, we have a guest for you," she said in a gentle voice. I walked in, getting ready to bow my head for forgiveness but before I could do that, something caught my eye.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Ron and I walked to the Hellsing Manor, orders by Sir Penwood himself. He said he wanted us to meet everyone in there and to stop hiding us from them.

Five minutes later, Ron and I appeared in front of the beautiful manor. Lovely, is all I thought of when I saw it. I couldn't tell what Ron was thinking but I'm sure it was the same.

I spoke with the soldiers outside of the house, showing them Ron and I's IDs. Once they let us pass through, I knocked on the beautifully carved door. Such great detail. Before I could ask Ron what does he think, the door was opened by an elder man. From his uniform I could guess that he was the butler. His face had many wrinkles but his hair was perfectly unaged. It all suited the old man.

"Hello Miss Stella, and hello Mr. Ron. We have been expecting you two. Please come in," the polite butler said, "my name is Walter, and I serve Sir Integra. Just as you two serve Sir Penwood."

"Hello Walter, and thank you," Ron and I said. We had no idea why we had to come to the Hellsing Manor, but I was amazed at the architecture of the mansion. Everything was perfect. Everything.

"Please follow me so that I can show you two the way to my Master's office," Walter said, looking back at us. I don't know, but I think I was paying more attention to the structure of the house and it's beauty that I made Walter think I was ignoring him. Never that. I may be an orphan, but I do have my manners. Ron and I followed Walter to Sir Integra's office and admired paintings and portraits of her from when she was supposedly 12 years old. She was beautiful in that portrait, probably more beautiful than ever now.

Walter opened up the door and held it open so that Ron and I can enter. Ron walked in, still looking at the structure of the mansion. I stopped in my tracks, I felt as if I was going to die. I felt my heart skip a beat. Standing next to Sir Integra was the same vampire that made me blush for the first time in 15 years. Alucard. He stood there with a large grin across his face, showing all of his gorgeous white teeth. His fangs were growing second by second, staring at me like I was going to become his next meal. He made me feel a certain emotion I wasn't familiar with...

Ron got done admiring the Manor and stepped in front of me, waving his hands and snapping his fingers. "Heeeeello?! Stella? Get it together. Honestly, if you're going to claim yourself as the dominant partner, at least take care of your responsibilities and show some respect."

What Ron just said snapped me out of the trance, but not in a good way. I grabbed my foolish partner by his left arm and swung him like a rag doll until he turned into his snake-like form. Damn, I'm sick of the recessive partner not watching his fucking mouth! He wriggled out of my grasp and slid up my arm and down to my waist, where he belonged. My anger brought out my blue flame. I had a blank expression after him disrespecting me and me punishing him. I turned and looked at Integra. For some reason, looking at her face soothed me. My flame went away and I stepped closer to the desk.

"Ha, that was quite a disrespectful phrase coming from your partner. I like his attitude. But your punishment also intrigued me. I also liked that," said the beautiful blonde. "I know that the both of you are wondering why the hell I made Sir Penwood tell you to come here. And I'm going to tell you." She raised from her desk, walked around it, then finally sat on it with her arms and legs crossed.

"I wanted you two to-" her reasoning was interrupted. There was a knocking at her door. She sighed. "Come in Seras, we have a guest for you."

* * *

**SERAS POV**

I stood at the door, astonished, staring into the eyes of my friend again. Stella was here! Yes! I get to meet her again! Integra and Walter got to meet her too!

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

Honestly, what was so good about this _human girl_? Was Seras glad to see her again because she was a vampire and could easily drain her and her partner's blood? No, that couldn't be it. Sera's did mention that special _bond _she had with her ever since the two were in an orphanage. I looked over at Seras and saw blood tears roll down her cheeks. She ran towards Stella, squeezing her with a hug that would've crushed all of her bones, or at least internal bleeding. She pushed Seras off, fully aware of what could've happened. I stood next to my Master, staring at Stella up and down. What Seras said was right; her body is beautiful. Her skin, her face, her legs, her outfit, and her hair.

Master caught me gazing at the girl. "Like what you see?" she said with a giggle. "You might be able to have her. Hopefully you don't kill her."

I couldn't help but play along. "Trust me, I won't. She's something different." Master walked towards Stella, grabbing her from my servant before she accidently kills her. She shoves her next to me. I can feel the young girl's heart beat. It's going rather fast. Does she like me? Or is she scared of me? The last thing I want from her is to be scared of me...Wait, what?! What did I just say? I normally don't give a fuck if people are scared of me, but now I do?

I take a few steps away from the girl, thinking about what was on my mind a few seconds ago.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Sir Integra stole me from Seras and pushed me next to Alucard. _Oh no, my heart's beating fast like how it did that one night! Hopefully he can't hear it... _I thought to myself. I guess he did hear it because he took a few steps away from me. Shit! Just what I needed to start off the day.

"Well then, now that everybody's introduced to one another, I'll continue with what I have to say," said Sir Integra. "Stella, Ron. I want the both of you to fight Walter. Just as a test." She had to be fucking kidding me! Ron and I are strong, with and without each other. But this is a hard challenge!

I took a long, hard gulp and looked at Ron. He wasn't sharing the same expression as me. Upon his face was a determined look, paired with a long wide grin.

"Well Stella, the hell are you waiting for? Let's do this!" Ron exclaimed, while I'm just looking at him so confused. What the fuck was this idiot thinking?!

"Ron! Do you remember when we were first assigned to Sir Penwood, he made us do our research?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked, not even understand what I'm trying to say!

"We first researched the Hellsing Manor, to learn about who Master worked for. We found Alucard, Sir Hellsing, Seras, and Walter. Aka the Shinigami..." I tried my best explaining then Ron caught on.

"...OH SHIT! That's him?!"

"Obviously, baka," I said, trying to create a plan. I knew that we can't get out of this. We were too loyal to Sir Penwood to disobey Sir Integra. _Just as a test, huh? Well we're still going to give it our all, no matter what!_

* * *

**Hello there reader! Like I said before, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR. I worked hard on this story and I'm still continuing to do so as I speak. This one had ****_some_**** romance, but not a lot. Oh! and just to let you know, the next chapter will have an action scene as the opening. I'm going to try my best to make it action-packed!**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I were you, I would read chapter 2 before continuing to read this.**

* * *

Stella and Ron were still standing in front of Walter and the others, surprised with the order. What the hell was she thinking? Did she want the two to get killed? Or is she truly curious of what damage they can do? Walter was very calm, just looking at the two as if he didn't hear what Integra said. Seras was beyond shocked from the order, gazing with her mouth slightly open with large crimson eyes. Alucard was still next to his Master with a toothy grin, not even showing confusion or worry.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

"Excuse me, but if you two think you're going to fight in my office, you are incorrect. We're going out there," said Integra with her finger pointing to the field in front of the Manor. Wait a minute, did she just say _we? _What the hell? I thought it would be just Ron, Walter, and I!

_Nee, Ron. You heard that? _I sent to him in my thoughts. _Yeah, I heard. She said "we". Is she going to fight too or what?! _he answered back. Our thought connection got interrupted by Sir Integra telling us more. But I, well _we_, wanted to know why she's going out there too.

"Um, excuse me Sir Integra. But you said _we_. I-I thought it was just going to be Ron, Walter, and I," I went on. "Does this mean you're going to be fighting too or..." I didn't feel like finishing because I knew I was going to be cut off. Again.

"Silly girl. No I'm not going to be fighting nor interfering. I'm going to be watching very closely at Sir Penwood's secret weapons in action. Since they injured one of my vampires accidently," Integra said with a smirk on her face. "I'm going to make an announcement so that everyone can see this." Sir Integra turned on the P.A. and called all her soldiers.

Once the soldiers made there way outside, it was time for Sir Integra to do the same. Behind her came Seras, with an impatient face. And behind her was him. Alucard, with another grin on his face. Probably just waiting to see me get my ass kicked. After everyone else came out, it was Walter's turn. His wires were just spinning around through his finger tips. Ready to tear through us. I came last with Ron around my waist as a belt. Everyone was staring at us, wondering what the hell were we thinking going against Walter. I could just sense the sweat drops drizzling down the soldiers' faces.

I whipped Ron off of my waist, transforming him into my Black Blade. I positioned myself and prepared for battle. Walter was also prepared for the battle. He was still spinning his wires, most likely trying to intimidate me. But that wasn't going to happen. Ron and I knew all about him. Good thing we did our research.

The field went quiet. Soldiers were still sweating. Sir Integra grew very impatient.

"DAMMIT WALTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!" his Master yelled. Walter turned around and bowed to Sir Integra, asking for forgiveness. He turned back, facing Ron and I. But he was staring directly at me. I gulped. He pointed his index finger out at me, making a wire come at me. I dodged as fast as I could but I got cut on my cheek. I flipped backwards four times, giving Walter and I enough space between each other. I touched my cheek and felt blood coming out. _Dammit_. Without hesitation, the damn butler charged straight for me.

"Stella, jump!" yelled Ron, giving me instructions. I did so and stood on top of Walter's neck. I looked down on the butler, looking so confused. _Bingo_. Just what I wanted. I kicked the back of his head, making him land face first in the grass. I didn't really know what I was doing because I got that move from a video game called Dead or Alive.

Integra and Seras were surprised to see me dodge one of his attacks. I guess Alucard was surprised too. He took off his sunglasses and looked amazed. Has anybody ever dodged his attacks? Let alone, go against him?

Walter got back up, shooting wires straight for me. I jumped over those too. But this time I didn't land on his neck. While I was still in the air, I came down with Ron pointed directly at his wires. Shit, that didn't work. I landed flat on my face and I could feel a presence in front of me. I knew it was that butler so I grabbed his leg and flipped his body backwards. He was pretty tough to be an old man. After all, he was named Shinigami for a reason.

I got back up and charged towards him, with Ron still in my hands. Walter also got back up, shooting more wires at us. I saw through his attack and dodged almost all the wires. I got scratched three times on my left arm, my face, and my right shoulder. Other than that, I danced through his wires whimsically. Walter was shocked. Just staring at us as if we were gods. I flipped backwards again, this time 7 flips. My two twintails got undid and my hair was just flowing with the wind. I stood there, wondering if the butler would make a move. But before he could, I got into the air again. _Ron, Rock Cannon now! _I demanded from him. He did as told and turned into my desired weapon. I was coming down and shot a Rock at Walter. He looked up at me with his mouth open and his monocle slowly slid off his left eye.

"Walter! Get out of there, NOW!" yelled Integra, probably thinking that I'm going to kill her butler. He did as told and moved quickly over by Seras and Alucard. There was a large manhole in the ground caused by the Rock I blasted towards him. I stood next to it, looking down at the damage we caused. I turned my head, showing my blue flame, looking at the soldiers. They ran near Alucard in fear. Seras had her mouth wide open, amazed by what she saw. Integra's cigar fell out of her mouth, also amazed. I don't know what she was amazed about- the hole or our fight. Alucard was surrounded by terrified soldiers, staring at me.

_Oh no, please don't blush now! Now's not a good time. _I said to myself, but I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were so...gorgeous. A gorgeous crimson red. I got out of the trance he put me in, noticing that he pulled out a gun. My God that gun was large! He shot at me but luckily, I dodged it. He chuckled at me, but didn't say anything after that.

Sir Integra was standing there, still gazing at me until she realized what she was doing. She walked towards me and grabbed me by my hand. She shook it, then asked for Ron. He did that and shook her hand. Everyone was staring very closely. Even Alucard looked surprised, for once.

"Miss Stella, Mister Ron. You now work for Hellsing," she said, leaving us in awe. "Everyone! Let's make our way back into the Manor." Everyone followed her and went inside the Manor. Seras and Alucard stayed outside with Ron and I. I wondered why Alucard stayed though. Wasn't he going to follow his Master? No, probably going to bother me...

He started to walk towards me. This time he got in my personal space. He looked down at me and grinned, once again showing off his pearly white fangs. I tried not to look up because he makes me feel...weird. Not scared, not nervous. Just weird. So I just decided to look down. But I saw his right hand come up to my face, forcing me to look up at him by holding me by my chin. He started to get closer to my face, mostly my lips. Is he going to kiss me?!

"You really are a different kind of human," he whispered to my lips, looking so seductive. My God he was such a handsome man! "Don't think that you'll miss _all _my bullets, girl." He walked off and entered the Manor. Seras was shocked from what she just saw her Master do. She ran over to me quickly.

"Wow, Master must really like you Stella," she said with a light giggle. "Don't worry, he always acts nice with a cold twist at the end. Just have to get used to it!" After she spoke with me, she ran inside the Manor too but stopped halfway. "C'mon Stella, I think Sir Integra wants to speak to you!" I walked inside and made my way upstairs again. This time her doors were open for me.

"Please, come in Stella. Don't stand in the hallway, dear," Integra said to me. Ron was remembering his manners and got out of his snake-like form. We made our way in, noticing that everyone that was out on the field was in her office as well. We stood in front of her desk and waited for her to say what she wanted from us.

"I called you two in here again because I have a serious question," she went on. "Would you two like to live forever?"

_Live forever? What kind of question is that?! Ron, what do you think? _I asked my weapon. _It sounds kind of promising, plus Sir Penwood did bring some crap like that up. And we can trust Hellsing if Sir Penwood does, right? I'm down for it, what about you? _He sounded pretty serious when he said that...

_Fine. If you're okay with it, so am I. _I thought of it being a bad idea until Ron brought up Sir Penwood. He was right.

"We thought it over," I said, "and we would like to live forever." Integra and Alucard had smirks on their faces.

"Good then. But one question-," she went on, "are you two virgins?" I blushed at the question and Ron nervously laughed at it. "Well, are you?" I kept blushing but this time I was embarrassed.

"Well yeah! I'm a virgin-," Ron's words were cut off by blood coming out of his mouth. Alucard shot him and he fell over, still breathing but faintly. What the hell? What's going on?! Seras walked over and stuck her fangs into his neck. Seras?! What the fuck?!

"How about you Stella? Are you a virgin?" asked Integra with a blank expression. I had a tear roll down my face and my mouth trembled as I spoke.

"Y-Y-Yes. I'm a virgin. I never had sex befo-," I felt it. The bullet went through my body and I collapsed on my side. From the corner of my eye I saw black boots and a red coat. It came closer to me, leaning down. It crouched next to me and cupped my left cheek. When it got closer to my face, I realized that it was Alucard. His fangs popped out and got close to my neck. He whispered something in my ear but I couldn't understand fully. I think it was something like _My ...lina... _

I wish I knew what he said. It sounded...pleasant.

Without hesitation, he bit into my neck. I felt worse things so the pain was nothing to me. It actually...

felt...

_good_.

* * *

**Author here! Yeah... sorry about only having this chapter in Stella's point of view. Next chapter I won't do that. Okay? Okay.**

**Till next chapter, xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**STELLA POV**

I woke up with my head spinning. I opened my eyes a tad bit more. I saw that I wasn't standing or sitting, but I was being carried. Who though? Who was carrying me? I looked up to see a familiar man looking straight forward. Then I fully opened my eyes. The familiar man was Alucard. _Why was he carrying me? Were my legs broken? Was I injured? Someone tell me!_

"You sure do have a lot on your mind, little girl," said Alucard, listening to my thoughts. Wait, how can he hear me? I wasn't sending them directly to him, so...how?

"You did your _research_, didn't you? If so, why are you asking all these questions about me?" he said with a light chuckle. Even though I did do my research, I wanted to ask and know more.

"A-Alucard...why are you carrying me? Can't I walk? And where's Ron? Is he okay too?" I asked, wanting to know so much more. He took me to his chambers and sat me in his throne. He took a few steps back and looked at me.

He grinned at me, saying "I carried you because you were knocked out, and yes you can walk. You're just too weak now and need to drink blood. Don't worry, Ron is okay. He's in Seras's room, fast asleep." He began to walk closer to me, bent down on one knee and said, "You need to drink. Drink blood. If not, you're going to stay like this. You wouldn't like that. Now would you?"

_Drink blood? What the hell?! What does he mean drink blo- oh...I actually forgot. Ron and I turned into vampires not so long ago. I'm...no longer...h-human..._

"Does it bother you?" he asked, actually looking concerned. "If so, just say. I'll kill you in an instant." Seras was right. He does tend to act nice with a cold twist at the end. I think he knew what I was thinking. Upon his face was a wicked grin. Jeez, I'm just here for Sir Penwood. You don't have to harass me like that...

Alucard picked me up from his throne and held my body like an infant wanting to be carried. I blushed so hard. Probably the most I ever did. I wanted to get out of his grasp but couldn't. I loved the way how he was holding me, our bodies sharing warmth. I wanted him to let me go so he doesn't see my face. But he wouldn't let go. He pushed us against a wall and our bodies were closer than ever. I didn't want to fall and bust my ass so I held onto him. My legs wrapped around hid waist, accidently pushing him closer to me. Oh God, I never meant to do that! But...it felt good being close to him. I held his back and kept getting pushed to the wall. It hurt but...felt so _good_. I never felt this way before. Alucard's crimson eyes met my sapphire eyes. His face got closer to mine. His lips, his beautiful lips, were so close to mine. _Was he going to kiss me? If so, don't tease me. Please just do it. Please._

"Getting excited my Dear?" he asked me, obviously knowing the question. I wanted him. I wanted him to kiss me. Rub against me. I wanted him...to be my first. Even though I just met him, my feelings were growing second by second. But if he was just teasing me, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Of course not," I lied. Alucard chuckled at me, as always. He still didn't let go of me, but he really did carry me like an infant. We walked out of his chambers and went into a large room. It was a shooting room, filled with all the soldiers that were on the field yesterday. There was a certain someone that looked familiar, pushing through all the men trying to get to us. That familiar was Seras. Along with her was Ron. It felt good to see Ron awoke.

"Oh thank God you're okay! What took you two so long though?" I blushed when she asked that question. I'm glad she didn't see my face, then she would've known something happened. "Thank you Master for taking care of her."

Alucard put me on my feet. I was about to walk towards Seras until Alucard grabbed me back to him. He bit into his forearm and blood was drizzling down. I was curious about what he was going to do after that. Before I could finish that thought, he tilted my head up with his forearm above my mouth, letting the blood drip inside of me. _What the hell? Why would he...never mind. I don't care. _The blood tasted so damn good that my confusion went away. I wanted to keep drinking but he stopped me.

**_That's enough for you, little girl. Now go._**he said to me in my thoughts. I was a tad bit annoyed that I had to stop drinking but I got over it. Seras had small blush on her face from seeing us do such things. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into a pink room. Where was I? Oh, obviously a girls' locker room.

"This here is the girls' changing room," she said. "We will change here in and out of our uniform. I'm glad I actually have someone to change with. It used to be just me, aka the only female working at Hellsing. Seems like I don't have to worry about that anymore!"

I looked at Seras up and down. She was in the same outfit from that night we met again. _I guess that must be her uniform. _It fitted her well. Her breasts were perky and well rounded. Her waist was the same as mine but somehow better. Her butt was also pleasant looking. Her thigh high socks tugged onto her legs, looking very seductive. There was no way I could pull off such an outfit...

"Stella! C'mon now! Everyone's waiting to see you in your uniform!" she yelled to me through the changing room.

"Dammit! Wait a minute Seras!" I could tell she was growing impatient, waiting for me to finish changing. I mean, I was done. Done a long time ago. I just didn't want to come out, showing my immature body. I can see it now. The men soldiers comparing me to Seras. Choosing her on missions more than me. Treating me like dirt all because of my bust.

* * *

**SERAS POV**

Oh my God she was taking such a long time! What the hell Stella?! I would barge in there, but she might hit me in the face...

Sir Integra, Master, and Walter were all out here, waiting for Stella to finish changing. I could sense all of their anger and frustration.

_Please Stella, please come out!_

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I could hear Seras's thought. _Please Stella, please come out!_

I sighed. _Fine!...shit._

I walked out of the changing room, dressed in the proper uniform. The soldiers were in shock, looking at my bust. Walter was standing next to Integra smiling. Integra was also smiling, but with a cigar in her mouth. Seras was next to the door, in awe by my so-called "beauty". Alucard was also there, just looking at me. I could tell he was staring at my body, trying to make me feel uncomfortable. But he didn't realize it was too late. I already was.

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

_Master! Come with me, pleeeeeeease!_ begged my servant. Damn. What the hell does she want?

I walked out of my chambers to go to the shooting room. Seras, Integra, and Walter were all there with soldiers surrounding them.

"What's this all about?" I asked Seras. She just stood there, next to the girls' changing room. It was pretty obvious she was waiting for someone, most likely Stella.

We all stood there, waiting about 15 minutes for Stella to finish changing. I was thinking about walking in there if she didn't bring her ass out. Before I got finished thinking of ways to harass her, a long beautiful leg dressed in a black thigh high sock appeared out of the door. I looked closely at it, wanting to see more. Stella brought the rest of her body out of the changing room, showing everything. My, she looked beautiful. I could see that she was uncomfortable with her body, having a smaller bust than Seras. I hated that she compared herself to Seras. I stared at her body, looking up and down. I could tell that she was nervous, but I didn't want her to be.

"All right then," said my Master. "Let's continue with our day. Seras, Alucard. You two have a mission with each other. And as for you Stella, you're going with them. You shall be the backup." Backup huh? This is going to be interesting...

* * *

**Hello there!...again. How are you doing? Tell me in my PM.**

**Please leave a review and favorite and/or follow me and this story. I will have more!**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you skipped to this chapter, you'll regret it. Please go back and read the ending of chapter 4. This chapter will make A LOT of more sense to you if you do so. Please and thanks c; .**

* * *

The three of them were on their way to the desired location of Sir Integra. Also known as, Salumsbury Hall. The three knew all about the supposedly "haunted" castle. Seras and Stella looked at each other and took a look at Alucard. He didn't look at either of the two girls. He looked straight and headed to the castle doors. As usual, he didn't open the doors; he walked through them with his powers. Since neither Seras or Stella knew how to do the trick, unfortunately, they opened the doors and walked in.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I've heard about the tragedy at Samlesbury Hall. A woman wasn't allowed to marry her lover. I also heard that a lady who went mad with grief after her lover was killed and secretly buried by her disapproving family "haunted" the place. Ha, I never realized how foolish humans were to believe this bullshit.

Integra's orders were to go to the castle and stop the murders of soon-to-be newlyweds. To be honest, it didn't sound like a hard task. Hell, I don't even think all three of us were needed. The story of Samlesbury Hall was really sad. What if I couldn't marry Alu- WAIT, WHAT?!

What the hell was I thinking? Oh well, fuck it. I have to concentrate on the mission. Seras and I investigated the castle as a pair while Alucard just, ugh, went by himself. Did he think that he didn't need us? That we were going to get in the way? Fuck you Alucard. I hate you, asshole.

_**DAMMIT CONCENTRATE STELLA!**_It was hard for me to focus on the mission. Thinking of all the things Alucard could be thinking of. I think Seras knew what I was thinking; knowing that I was frustrated.

"Don't worry _newbie_," she giggled at me. "I know, I felt that way when Master first left me by myself. Why did he leave me? So I can get stronger. And I think he wants you to grow stronger too! You'll get used to it." Seras was and still is so kind. She was like this in the orphanage. Always willing to share, play, help another person. I love Seras like a sister.

I got out of my positive thoughts about Seras when I saw something with my third eye. Straight ahead were two ghouls. Without any second thoughts, Seras and I ran towards the two. Seras grabbed one by his neck, ripping him in half, draining him of his blood. I could tell Seras loved the taste. I wanted some too! I grabbed the other and tore through his head all the way down to his crotch using Ron as a Black Blade. I was on the ground, licking up almost all the blood with Seras. I knew blood tasted good, but I never knew that it could taste **this good!**

Before we could finish with our light snacks, the main course came out, deciding to play. There she was. The topic of the castle. The White Lady. Lady Dorothy Southworth. The female vampire who thought it was quite humorous to murder couples who were ready to spend the rest of their lives together. This angered me so much! Just thinking about the innocent people that **bitch **murdered!

Seras and I looked at each other, agreeing to murder that bitch. At full speed ahead, the both of us charged towards her. The woman floated in the air, standing directly above us. Seras gave me the signal to let her do the first attack while I sit back for a few seconds, getting Ron prepared as the Rock Cannon. The White Lady had a sad look on her face, but soon her mouth went from emotionless to grinning manically. She lifted up her white bridal dress and showed her weapons. She first pulled out a Brown Bess musket that was attached to her garter and shot at Seras. Seras dodged the bullet.

_Nee, Seras. Do you think her lover was a soldier? I mean, it's rare seeing a female carry one of those muskets. _I asked her.

_Actually, that's not a bad guess. Nice observation Stella! _said Seras, congratulating me. I watched the White Lady closely, making sure that she won't do anything tricky to Seras. Perhaps I should have watched more closely. The White Lady had more than two ghouls with her. A man came out from her dress. I knew it wasn't a normal man or vampire; it was a weapon of choice, just as Ron is to me!

"Honey, scythe," she said gently to the weapon of choice. Honey? Was her lover the person in front of me? No...he couldn't be. Ah! It came to mind that she-, my thoughts were torn by Seras getting her feet swept off the ground by the scythe and landing on her back. I ran to her with Ron on my arm.

"Ron, Rock Cannon!" I demanded him to change into my desired weapon. He did as told and morphed into the gigantic cannon. We charged towards them and stopped halfway to take aim at the two pieces of shit. The White Lady stood over Seras with her foot crushing her right wrist. She screamed in pain and I wanted it all to stop. Don't hurt Seras you bitch!

The White Lady raised her weapon in the air, getting ready to slice Seras in half. _Ron, are you ready?! _I asked him impatiently, trying to hurry to help my friend. _Yes I am ready Stella; LET'S FUCKING DO THIS! _Ron yelled through my head. I could tell he didn't want to see this go on any longer.

The White Lady was coming down with her weapon but got interrupted by seeing that her weapon was blown to pieces and began to disintegrate. Ron shot directly at the weapon and the target was hit. Something else odd was happening. The White Lady's chest was disintegrating also, but we didn't even aim at her! And I guarantee that we never even touched her! What was happening? Wait...I began remembering what I was thinking of before Seras fell to the ground: It came to mind that she was cheating on her lover with another person she loved.

Yes, that had to be it. I don't think that there was any other reason. She loved two people at the same time. Her family found out about her cheating after her first lover died and they buried him in a secret room on the first floor. It all seemed to clear to me. She had feelings for both men so when the first lover passed, she was already dying on the inside from pain and grief. She loved the second lover just as much as her first and when he died, she passed from too much emotional pain. So too stop losing the ones she loved, she kept the second lover as a weapon of choice; a partner.

Her story was very sad, but it doesn't create an excuse for the actions she took. Murdering innocent people that were young in love, ready to open up a new chapter in their lives with one another. The shit she did made me so sick. When her body got done disintegrating, a locket was left behind. It showed a picture of her and her second lover. I stomped on it twice, making the third one a crush. Hope you two fucks burn in Hell.

I turned my back to see Ron crouched next to Seras, helping her get back up to her feet. She squeezed him with a hug, as usual. Her actions made me laugh a little. She turned her head to see me standing there with half of my hand covering my mouth as I laugh. She giggled too and walked over to me, almost crushing me again with a passionate hug. Feeling as if she's saying, _Thank you and I love you_. I hugged her back, with my hug saying, _It was nothing but you're welcome and I love you too Seras._

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

After I killed off some so-called "vampires", I went to go check on the two girls. I felt kind of bad leaving Stella with Seras without telling her what I'm going to do. I'm sure that Seras told her I do this everytime. It's nothing different because she's here.

It was awfully quiet on the first floor. I didn't hear any gunshots or cannon blasts. Are the two girls okay? I actually worried about them. I sunk down to the first floor to see the two hugging each other tightly. Why though? Did something terrify Stella? No, couldn't have. She's too strong for anything like a trashy vampire to scare her. I know Seras was strong but still kind of afraid of things but it didn't look like she received the hug. Looked like she _gave _the hug.

Normally I wouldn't care to break up a passionate thing like a hug, but when I walked towards them I stopped myself halfway. I felt as if I was ruining something if I did so...

All three of us made our way back to the Manor; Seras exhausted, Stella with no emotion on her face while I felt the same as usual. Bored. When we made our way down the stairs, I just realized that Stella didn't have a place to rest at. I was going to tell her to sleep with Seras, but I had a better idea.

I grabbed her by her arm. "You're sleeping here tonight. For the rest of your time staying here in the Hellsing Manor." I led her to my chambers, shutting the door behind us. I felt her body warm up when I grabbed her. I picked her up and sat her in my throne. I leaned in and nibbled on her ear, making the girl shiver. I pulled away from her and we stared at each other for a good five seconds. I kissed her on her soft, pale lips. We continued kissing...

* * *

**Hi there! Author speaking! Are you doing fine? Hope so. If you want to, PM on how you're doing today.**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow and/or favorite this story and/or me. I'll try my best to post new chapters VERY RECENT.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm picking up from the last chapter. If you skipped to this, read the ending of chapter 5. Please and thanks! Oh! And this is a sexy chapter FYI.**

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Oh my God, he kissed me. No he's _kissing _me. I loved it, every single second of it. We continued kissing for a good three minutes. He picked me up by my waist, holding me close to him as he did last time. More, I wanted more from him.

He turned us around and this time, he was sitting down with me sitting on him, crotch to crotch. Ah! Its felt so good to be doing such things with Alucard. He pulled away from our kiss, putting his hand on my cheek, staring deep into my eyes. I stared back into his crimson red eyes. Within his eyes I saw desire, lust, and the craving for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting our foreheads together, still looking into each others eyes. This wasn't the usual trance he puts me in. This time...this time it felt different. It felt so good to be like this with him.

We moved location again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed myself even closer to him, making the small gap between us disappear. We engaged into another passionate kiss. This one more lovely than the last. Our tongues were moving with each other. Alucard sat on top of his coffin, still holding me tight. We broke out of the kiss but Alucard bit my lip, letting blood slip out of my mouth. He let his tongue out and lick up the blood. I felt so lovely that moment. I bit Alucard's lip, also licking up his blood.

He chuckled at me then smirked. "I'm not letting you go," he told me. "You're mine and it's going to stay that way. Understand, my dear Stella?"

Hearing him say that made me blush even harder. I was fine with him not letting me go. I was fine with being his and only his. I understood completely and engaged in another soft kiss with Alucard. His lips were so soft; they felt like I was kissing an infant. It was hard pulling away from Alucard in the middle of a kiss. He was so...so..._romantic._

Alucard pulled me even closer to him. I felt so good to do this! My thought got interrupted by something nudging against my underwear. I couldn't tell what it was at first. It was hard, wet at the tip, and huge. _Ah! Is this Alucard's erection?!_

I somehow got out of his grasp and ran to a corner in the room. He walked towards me slowly and stopped to stare down at me. I know why he nudged it against me; he wanted to have sex. I would love for him to be my first, but...I'm scared. Is he upset with me? Please don't be... Please understand...

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

I walked over to Stella, standing in a corner of my room. Was she scared? If so, of what? Losing her virginity? Or me?

I didn't want to scare her anymore so I picked her up by her waist again and carried her to my coffin. I opened up the lid and laid her in there. I tried to make her worry go away by kissing her on the cheek. It helped somewhat and she fell asleep. I closed the lid and sat on top of my coffin. I looked down at myself, looking directly at my dick. I was still erect from what just happened...

I walked over to my throne and unzipped my pants. My dick was dripping with precum. I began stroking it, continuing to do so for about five minutes. I started to go soft, shit. I needed something to get me back into the mood. I began to think about my Dear Stella...

* * *

**ALUCARD'S DAYDREAM OF STELLA**

_...ucard...Alucard...Nee, Alucard. _I heard my Dear Stella call my name. I opened my eyes to see her bent over facing me. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring deep into my crimson eyes. She was in a very sexy outfit: a purple babydoll with a pair of matching underwear. Something caught my attention; from the corner of my eye I could see her reaching for my sunglasses on the table next to me. She picked them up and dropped them purposely on the floor.

"Oops," she said with puppy-like eyes. She wanted to tease me, I see. Stella bent over in front of me, this time having her ass face me. I wanted to see what her next move was going to be. She picked up the sunglasses and sat them on the table and climbed on top of me. She put her arms around my neck, telling me that she wants me to hold her close. I did so and she seemed happy that I could understand what she wanted. We engaged in kissing, our tongues rubbing against each other. She pulled away from the kiss, dragging my bottom lip with her fangs.

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up and walked to my coffin. I laid her down inside and stepped in after her. We began kissing again, more passionate than before. I broke the kiss and began taking off her panties. The panties were extremely wet and I think Stella knew. Her face was turning red due to her embarrassment of being wet. I thought her expression was adorable. I couldn't help but lift her legs up and separate them, gazing at her clean, untouched pussy. I stuck my face down towards her pussy and sucked on her clit. I then stuck my tongue inside of her pussy. She tasted so good. Such a delicious virgin.

Stella looked down at me eating her out. We made eye contact but it broke when she let her head fall back from pleasure. I wanted more of Stella. I wanted all of my Dear Stella. And I knew she wanted me back.

I stopped eating her out and lifted her legs up again. She was shivering with fear. She knew what I was going to do next. I turned our clothes into bats and we were both naked. Her body was even more beautiful than the time I first met her. My dick was twitching, growing impatient. I slowly put myself into her. She was tighter than any female I slept with; any virgin I slept with, actually. I noticed a blood tear roll down the side of her cheek. I could tell that it was painful to her. I pushed in a little bit further and finally popped her cherry. She yelped in pain but silenced herself by putting her hands over her mouth.

I began pumping into her but that made her yelp even more. I felt bad for Stella. I leaned her body up towards me and held her. She calmed down a bit but was still crying. I never did this to any of the virgins I slept with but I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. It took almost five minutes, longer than any other virgins, for Stella to start feeling pleasure instead of pain. I went faster and deeper, feeling the walls of her pussy squeezing on to my dick. I took a look at her face, she looked different: her face was blushing even harder than usual, her look was alluring. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making me go all the way in until I hit the end of her pussy.

Stella got used to my movements pretty quick. I was close to cumming. _Did she want it on the inside or the outside?_

_I want it on the inside Alucard... _she told me. I almost forgot that she can read my mind as I can read hers. Remembering that made me grin. I didn't hesitate to release my sperm. Since I was at the end of her pussy, she felt all of it flowing inside of her. I gave her a big load, something that I haven't done since I made love to those three brides back then. I was so tired from having sex with my Dear Stella. I laid my head on her left breast and decided to rest...

* * *

Alucard was still stroking his dick while daydreaming of his love Stella. He broke out of his daydream by cumming, having it squirt all over his pants.

Stella wasn't all that tired when Alucard tried to put her to rest, so she peeped through the coffin a bit, wondering if the man she loved was asleep. She was shocked by what she saw. Alucard was sitting in his throne with his penis hanging out. Almost all of his pants were covered with sperm. Stella didn't know what to do or say. She just decided to close the coffin and lay back down, sharing a couple of thoughts with herself.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

What the hell was Alucard doing? Was he masturbating in his sleep. No, that's ridiculous. He couldn't have been doing that...

I heard footsteps walk over to the coffin. Oh shit! Did he notice me when I peeped to take a look? My thoughts were broken by the lid of the coffin being swung open. I pretended that I was asleep and never saw anything. Alucard sat on the edge of his coffin and I could feel him staring at me. He didn't do anything except kiss me on my lips and tell me that he loves me. After that he closed the lid and walked away.

Wait, he said he loves me? He loves me?! That means he wasn't just teasing me. He...

really...did...

share the same emotion...as...

_me_...

I didn't get a chance to finish what was on my mind, due to falling asleep from truly being tired. I don't know, but I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face...

* * *

**Hello there! Um...yeaaah... I can be perverted at times. Lol hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review and favorite and/or the story and/or follow me and/or the story. Shit, that's a lot of "and/or's".**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How'd you like the last chapter? Sexy, huh?**

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I was exhausted from last night. Alucard can be such a beast towards me. It was fine with me though, because he said it last night. _I love you... _Ah! I squealed from remembering the sweet words from the man I loved. I was so busy blushing and remembering the actions we took, I didn't even hear the footsteps coming near the coffin. The lid got open, revealing my in my uniform, rolling around in the coffin with red cheeks and my hair undone. The person who opened the coffin was Alucard, staring at me as if I had a serious mental problem. I stopped rolling around to take a look at him. He chuckled then smirked at me, holding his hand out to me. I accepted his hand and he helped me get out of his coffin.

Alucard held my arm out, kissing it from my wrist up to my neck. By the time he got to my neck, he bit it, letting my blood run down my neck. He licked it all up, not leaving a single drop behind. He then grabbed me by my waist and kissed me softly. We started our day off with a passionate kiss that lasted for five minutes. I wanted it to go on longer, preferably 10 minutes.

He broke our lip locking and gave me another one of those looks. A sexy "I want you" type of look. My God, why is he so attractive and seductive?! He grinned, probably knowing what I was thinking. He opened his mouth close to mine but he wasn't going to kiss me.

"We have something to do today," he said, looking even more seductive. He rubbed his nose against mine but still didn't let go of my waist. Instead he put me in front of him and told me to walk. We were heading straight for the chamber door. Did he not know that I can't walk through solid objects like he can?

"U-Um, Alucard," I said trying to explain. "You know I can't walk through solid objects like you, right? You still have to teach me that."

"Oh I know. I'm teaching you now," he said with a straight face. I don't know if he sensed my nervousness but it was stinking up my body. I had to trust him. I have to trust him so we can build a relationship together. Isn't trust one of the keys to a successful relationship? I had to use it.

Alucard, still with his hands on my waist, still didn't show any emotion. We stopped in front of the door because I stopped walking. Dammit Stella, WALK!

"Stella, act as if the door isn't there. No walls, no doors. Nothing. As if it's just a silk curtain," he said to me, patting my head. Hearing Alucard say that to me made me feel more secure. I'm ready. I'm ready to walk through the do-silk curtain. Alucard still didn't move his hands away from my waist. We walked through the door together. I was shocked that I did it. No, shocked that I had somebody by my side to help me believe. Alucard...

* * *

**SERAS POV**

I was already woke when I noticed Ron wasn't in my room. Where the hell was he? Before I could come up with possible answers, I heard a flushing noise. It came from my toilet across the hall. I walked out of my room to smell something highly unpleasant. It smelled like...death! Oh my goodness, was Ron okay?!

Ron walked outside of the bathroom with sweat dripping from his forehead. I wondered what was wrong with him. He looked so exhausted and worn out. I took one step closer to Ron but jumped back immediately. That smell that I smelled was the bathroom! Ron took a shit in my toilet!

I saw from the corner of my eye Stella walking down the hallway but behind her was my Master. Huh? He had his hands wrapped around her waist. The two were making their way down the hallway and saw me. I said hello to both of them and this time Master responded with a smile. Wow, that was weird. The both of them stopped in their tracks, noses twitching from smelling such a horrible smell. They slowly turned their heads and looked at me. Then Ron. Then the bathroom. Then each other, looking confused. They tilt their heads to peep through the bathroom door. Without saying a word they turned around and looked at Ron disgusted. But at the same time, they were surprised he could do that much damage to a poor toilet. They continued to walk down the hallway and disappearing into the darkness.

Ron was standing next to me rubbing the beck of his head and laughing. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty funny. Disgusting, but funny. I never seen Master make a face like that before. Or Stella. But I quickly snapped out of my laugh with a straight face.

"Ron, you do know that my toilet will have to get replaced?" I was going to complain to him but got interrupted by Sir Integra ordering us to her office. Shit, I hope I'm not in trouble!

* * *

**RON POV**

After I blew up Seras's toilet with my...yeaaah..., I walked upstairs with her to Sir Integra's office. Thank God she interrupted her! She was going to blast my ears off by complaining to me about how she has to get a new toilet. Oh well, get over it. It's going to get taken care of eventually.

We walked into her office noticing Stella giggling and Alucard holding her by her waist snickering. Walter was by Integra's side with a smile, holding a pack of cigars open for her. Sir Integra was picking a cigar with a smirk on her face. Why was everybody laughing and smiling? I wanted to know the joke too. And I'm pretty sure Seras did also.

Sir Integra began to speak, "I might as well call a plumber. Or a dumper truck for the mess you have in the basement." Oh shit! How did she find out about the toile- Stella and Alucard! Those two told her! No wonder they were on the other side of the room laughing! "Anyways, I have a mission for the four of you. I'm going to split you up in pairs. Stella and Alucard as one with Ron and Seras as another one."

Wait, huh? How are we going to do this mission with me being separated from my partner? Won't we-ha! Never mind, I totally forgot. We're both equally strong when separated, stronger when together. We can do our parts, just in a different fashion. I don't think Stella almost forgot like how I did. She didn't have a worried face, she was still laughing at getting me caught. Sneaky partner...

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

Surprisingly, Stella wasn't worried about not being able to partner up with Ron. This made me fall in love with her even more. Seras was right, saying that she was beautiful, brave, and full of confidence. I listened in on what Master had to say about the mission.

"As all of you know, there was once a serial killer here in London by the name of Jack the Ripper. If you didn't know, Google him. Anyways, he passed away. Or at least everyone thought he did. Jack is still roaming around London, murdering innocent women. Prostitutes, mothers, teenage girls walking home from after school activities. It's sickening. Put an end to it. You are dismissed."

Everyone walked out except for Stella, being held back by Integra. Master gave me the look to continue walking, leaving the two alone. Three minutes passed and my Dear Stella walked out with a completely emotionless face. I didn't dare to ask what was wrong. I just let her walk by my side until we exited the Manor.

By the time we got to the location Jack the Ripper would be at, her face turned...angry. I wasn't sure what she was angry about so I just left her as she was. Seras was behind, as usual, but not as far as she used to be before Stella and Ron came with us. It seemed like Ron helped her speed up a bit. The night was beautiful and quiet, like Stella. It didn't stay like that for long when everyone heard a woman scream in fear.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I broke out of my silence when everyone heard a woman scream in fear. It came from behind a building on the left.

"Master, Stella. Ron and I will go check it out, see if everything's okay," she told us as we just stood there. Seras and Ron bolted to the back of the building willing to find the woman screaming.

It got boring waiting for Seras and Ron to come back to us. Alucard was bored too, I could easily tell. We sat on a nearby bench, both looking lifeless (even though we were). I laid my head on his shoulder and he played with my hair. It felt good when he played with it. He ran his fingers through my scalp and continued doing so. It soothed me and made my boredom disappear. I looked up at Alucard to see his eyes already staring at me. He cupped my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

Before our lips even got the chance to touch, we heard Seras yell **DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! SHIT! **All types of cursing words were flying out of her mouth. We pull away from each other and made our way behind the building Seras and Ron disappeared to. By the time we got there, I was...confused. There was nothing wrong with the scene other than Seras and Ron sitting on the ground with their legs crossed. They looked..., shocked.

"Um Seras," I asked my friend. "Are you okay? Why did you yell out all those cursing words?" She looked up at me then looked at Ron, next Alucard, then me again.

"The woman who screamed 15 minutes ago is dead," she explained. She pointed to a shrub next to a lamp pole. Alucard and I walked over to the shrub to see a mutilated body. The poor woman was murdered by Jack the Ripper. Alucard walked away, pulling out the Jackal from his coat. Seras and Ron got up and sat on a bench, feeling bad that they couldn't save the woman in time. I was the only one standing, staring at the ruined body. For some reason I couldn't get my eyes off of her. My flame appeared on my eye. I hated seeing shit like this, even when I was working with Sir Penwood.

Everyone turned around to stare at me, wondering why the hell am I still standing there. I turned my back and looked straight. I didn't concentrate on what was in the corner of my eyes, even though I knew it was Seras, Ron, and Alucard. Seeing an innocent person mutilated like that pissed me off. I walked forward without saying a word until I noticed that nobody else was moving. I turned and faced Alucard.

"Put the Jackal up," I told him. "Ron and I are going to finish this mess." He listened to me, surprisingly, and put up his weapon. I put up my index finger to my face, signaling Ron to come here. He also did as told and wrapped around my waist in his snake-like form. I was ready to walk off until I remembered the horribly murdered body.

_Do you think you and Seras can clean up over here? _I asked of Alucard, hoping he'll say yes.

He gave me a certain look, one that was probably new. _No. Let me go after Jack the Ripper while YOU and Seras clean up._

I gave him the same look back. But I turned it into a sad face with blood tears forming on my waterline. _Pleeeease Alucard! Pretty pretty PRETTY please! I'll pay you back, whichever way you want._

_Whichever way I want? Okay then. Go ahead. _I kind of regretted saying that but a part of me didn't care. I wanted to destroy Jack the Ripper and help the women he murdered get their death's avenged.

Another woman screamed. Ron and I both heard it and I ran as fast as I could. Right there in the middle of a courtyard was a woman in a party dress, sweating horribly from nervousness.

"Run," I told her. Without hesitation, she ran as fast as she could to the direction I came from, hopefully running into Alucard and Seras.

In front of me was Jack the Ripper. He must've been a stagnated soul because he didn't take the form of a human. He was an enormous spider-like creature with his "shell" having the pattern of a checkerboard. When we crept closer, I could see his face. He wore a Mardi Gras mask with peacock feathers trimming it. Go ahead Jack. Come closer so I can slice you in half like how you did to those poor women.

He stopped creeping closer and darted towards me. He raised a leg and tried to slash me in half. I jumped, dodging the attack. I whipped Ron off of my waist and he morphed into the Black Blade. When I was close to landing on the ground, I pushed my self up in a handstand position, bouncing off of my feet and slashing through the leg that missed us. This time I landed on my feet and I stood there, watching the limb fall to the ground.

My flame appeared and gave Jack a hint at who I am. "T-That flame," he noticed, "you can't be...Black Rock Shooter?!" He swung another leg at me and I dodged that one too. But he swung it again, this time picking me up by the collar of my uniform and throwing me into a brick wall.

I brushed myself off and noticed that my nose was bleeding. I appeared out of a large dust cloud and dashed towards Jack the Ripper. I was gripping Ron tightly and in an instant, sliced off all of Jack's limbs. Now he was just a giant limbless torso.

"**PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I'M SPECIAL!**" yelled the idiotic soul.

Ron slithered up my arm, going from Black Blade to Rock Cannon. "Here's a reward for your hard work, since you're so _special,_" Ron said sarcastically. He built up as the Rock Cannon with a zigzag white line going down the left side of him. We took aim and shot at him. He yelled a pretty nice yell. It felt nice to hear a dirt bag like him beg for his life after he countlessly murdered women in London.

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

I was worried about Stella walking off to find Jack the Ripper. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Honestly Dracula, how did you let this girl change your heart? You never felt this way about a woman before, not even those three brides you fucked that night. So why now?...

Seras and I cleaned up the area by drinking all the blood and shooting the woman before she could turn into a ghoul, making her body disintegrate. The blood didn't taste all that good, probably because my mind was on Stella. Seras and I stopped cleaning when we saw a female human run towards us.

"Please, please help me! And that poor teenage girl back there! She's in danger!" she begged from us. Teenage girl? She must've been talking about Stella. Knowing humans, they over exaggerate things us vampires find a small issue. But hearing her say "danger" and "Stella", I couldn't help but check out what was happening. The human directed us where she came from, making all of us hold hands like a train. When we got to the location, I snatched my hands from Seras and the human, not wanting Stella to think I was cheating on her.

The human pointed again, this time showing us a fight. Seras and I were bored and decided to sit back and watch. We walked over and sat on steps that lowered us to the middle of the courtyard. The human stared at us as if we were mentally sick. It made me laugh a bit but I kept my mouth shut, not saying a word. She may have been confused but let go all of her nervousness and sat next to Seras with her legs crossed.

All three of us watched the intense fight closely. The silence among us was broken by seeing Stella get picked up by her collar and thrown into a brick wall.

"Stella!" screamed my servant.

"Oh no! Is she okay? Please be okay Miss!" yelled the human towards Stella.

The two females were staring at me; Seras staring at me harder than the human. Not a word came out of _my mouth. _I was communicating with Stella through our minds.

_Stella? Stella?! You okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine but my nose is bleeding pretty bad._

Having her assure me that she was okay made me grin. _Don't you worry about that, I'll get to it when we make our way home._

When the fight was over with, Stella appeared from a dust cloud. We walked over to each other, gazing at our eyes. Her sapphire eyes were so beautiful at night. I held her close to me and kissed her on her forehead. I'm saving the main event for when we get back at the Manor...

* * *

**SERAS POV**

Honestly, those two are so cute together. If only I still had my camera, I would take a picture and hang it up in my room. Seeing two people I admire, falling in love. It was so sweet. Never have I seen Master act like this towards another female. Not even towards Violeta. By the way, did Stella know about Violeta?

* * *

**Hey there! Author again (as usual...). Thanks for reading c;**

**Please favorite and/or follow the story and me. Oh! and the female named Violeta is an OC of mine and she will be featured soon.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at it with another chapter! XD**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT UP AHEAD!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

When everything calmed down in London, Seras, Alucard, Ron, and Stella walked the lady back to her house. Before she opened the door with her key, she turned around and thanked all of them for protecting her from Jack the Ripper. She thanked Alucard in a different way, much different from the way she thanked the others. She walked up to him and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. He broke away from the kiss, getting ready to take out the Jackal from his coat. Seras and Ron had to calm him down and stop him, forgetting all about Stella. All three of them looked in her direction. She walked up to the human and grabbed her by her wrist, almost snapping it in half. The most damage that she did was pick her up by her wrist and threw her inside of her house through a window.

The three were all looking at each other, aware of Stella's jealousy. They all laughed thinking that her actions were childish and cute. Stella walked over and pushed Ron and Seras out of the way. She grabbed her vampire by the face and kissed him on the lips, trying to erase the kiss the human gave him. This made Ron and Seras chuckle looking at her childish ways. Acting like a kitten asking for attention.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I wonder what made me not kill her? Oh well, she was old news to me. I had my Alucard back.

It was midnight and everybody was in their room. Ron with Seras and me with Alucard. I felt something grab my arm. It was my vampire boyfriend. He pinned me against a wall and passionately kissed me. We continued doing so for another three minutes until I noticed a hump between my legs. It felt the same as that day when Alucard and I were getting ready to have sex. I looked down and saw it. It was the same thing as that day. His erection.

_Don't be scared, _he whispered in my ears, _I'm trying to get my end of the deal. You said you will pay me back, whichever way I want. _Oh shit! I really did say that. Why won't he understand that I'm scared? Not of him, but of losing my virginity.

He grabbed my small, immature left breast and started rubbing it in circular motions. Then he lifted my right leg up and rubbed his erection against my pussy lips. I could feel his precum through his pants. Did he really want me? No... nobody would want such a childish body. Maybe I should've listened to Seras at the orphanage when she said eating carrots will make your breasts grow. She always ate hers at lunch and dinner. Perhaps I should have done the same...

My negative thoughts about my childish body were interrupted by Alucard staring directly into my eyes. I gulped. He never looked at me this way before and I wish he would stop. It made me nervous and a little bit shy. I closed my eyes, hoping he'll stop staring but he doesn't. I didn't know what to say or do so I just stood there with my mouth shut.

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

I could tell that Stella was comparing herself to Seras's body. Why won't she fucking understand that I don't care?! I love her how she is now and will continue to. I grew tired of her comparing herself to others. I picked her up by her waist and carried her to our coffin. I laid her there and stepped in after her. She was going to explain herself but I didn't want to hear it. I shut her up by smashing our lips together.

* * *

**SERAS POV**

It was cute how Stella got jealous when that human kissed Alucard. Thinking about it over and over again made me blush ad giggle. Just as I was on my way to sleep, I heard loud noises coming from Master's room. I put my ear to the wall and fell back due to hearing a loud rocking noise. It sounded as if hard items were colliding into each other.

Wait. Was Master making love to Stella in his chambers?!

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Alucard put us inside of the coffin, smashing our lips with one another. It felt so good but I wanted to say something...

"Stella," Alucard said as he pulled away from our kiss, "do you want to give me your virginity? If so, please just say it. I can't wait any longer."

My lips were trembling, preparing to say my decision. I loved Alucard very much and when I was around 12 years old, I read a book about relationships. It said that a proper woman should give her virginity away to her spouse. A man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

That's exactly what I wanted to do with Alucard. I finally spoke out, "Yes _baka, _yes! I thought you would never ask. Of course I want to give it to you! I could never think of giving it to another person on this planet. I love you sooo much you just don't know! Please take my virginity Alucard. Please!"

Alucard grinned at me but it wasn't a demonic grin; more of a loving grin. Smile, actually. He touched his shoulder and his clothes turned into bats. He touched me and the same happened. I was amazed, looking at all the bats flutter around like dark butterflies. He lifted my legs up and separated them. His face went down towards my vagina, sucking on my clit and sliding his tongue through my hole. He made my entire body shiver from pleasure.

He then wiped his mouth off with his forearm, having all of my juices slide off his face. Alucard took off his gloves with his teeth, making sure not to ruin them. He slowly pushed in towards my vagina. Shit it hurt! He then pushed all the way in and popped my cherry. I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't help it. Having 9 inches being pumped in and out of me. It felt like I was dying!

A few blood tears ran down my cheeks from the pain in my uterus. He looked down at me and licked the side of my face. He came back up and smiled at me, then connecting our lips again to stop my screams of pain from reaching outside of the coffin. His sweet, loving side came out and I loved it.

He stopped fucking me and asked, "Are you okay now?" It took me a moment to realize that the pain was long gone. I nodded my head and he began fucking me again. Ah! This time felt so much better! My body was loving his. When he reached to the deep end of my vagina, I felt something wet coming from his penis. Was this what people called _precum? _I felt more and more of this liquid until something thicker gushed through me. Alucard came inside of me. When he slowly let himself out of my hole, some cum came out as well.

Alucard looked so tired. His arms and back were scratched and bloody. I felt bad for ruining such a beautiful body...

* * *

**Fluffmaster222 is hereeeeee! I'm really beaten up and tired with studying for school. High school can be so...ugh. Whatever.**

**How you guys doing? Yeah, sorry for such a short perverted chapter T_T**

**Till then, xoxo. #fml**


	9. Chapter 9

**Picking up from last chapter again, you know how I am, lol.**

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I sat myself up and rubbed his arms. I ruined his body by losing control. He knew I felt bad and held my face and stared into my eyes. We gazed for a few seconds into each other's eyes then finally kissed. His lips were softer than ever, feeling as if I was mashing my face into a cushion. Alucard is so perfect. I love him and he loved me. We pulled away and laid in the coffin for about 10 minutes. After a while, we got dressed and he walked me to the shooting room.

"I know you're good, but I want you to get better Stella," he told me. "Maybe you'll be as good as a vampire like me." He kissed me on the lips and put our foreheads together. He then rose to the ceiling and went to Sir Integra's office. I saw Ron across the room and we had an agreeing look. He slithered over to me in his snake-like form and turned into the Rock Cannon. We took aim and shot at the cardboard cutout, blasting half of the body off. The soldiers around us were staring hard and so was Seras. I turned around and stared at me a different type of way. Seras ran up to me and dragged me to the girls' changing room, making me drop Ron.

"Stella! What's up with you?" she asked me, leaving me completely confused.

"What do you mean what's up with me? I'm fine, are you?"

"Stella, have you taken a look at your body lately?"

"Oh you mean my immature and childish body? Why would I? I hate it," I said, now making Seras look at me with an eyebrow arched.

"Your body is anything but immature and childish," she said, bringing me to a full size body mirror. "You look different and more adult-like."

I didn't even get a chance to look at my body until Seras said there was something different. I took a look at the mirror and was amazed. My body got more adult-like, just like Seras said. My bust expanded, making my breast larger and more perky, most likely a D-cup. My hips were curvier and my face was more...more...woman-like rather doll-like. My thighs had more meat to them but not too much; making my thigh-high socks tighten to my body.

What the hell made my body like this?...Alucard? No, couldn't be. Well, just to make sure, I'm going to ask him.

_Seras, Stella, come here please and Ron and the soldiers to come as well._ ordered Sir Integra through our mind connection. We did as told and made our way up to her office, having the soldiers follow us. When we entered, Alucard, Integra, and Walter were all standing, most likely waiting for us.

"Glad all of you made it in time before I got irritated," Sir Integra said. "Anyways, have any of you wondered why we haven't had any missions lately? That includes you too Alucard." We all were clueless, even Alucard. We shook our heads and wanted her to tell us.

"Since none of you know, I'm going to spill. I have requested three weeks off from the Queen of England." Everyone looked shocked, some with a smile on their face. "Good job soldiers, you too Vampires. I decided to reward all of you. All of you can go visit your family members, catch up with friends, or just spend time with yourselves. My lovely Vampires are going to spend their break with me. No if ands or buts." She said the last part with a smirk. I wonder what we're going to do?

"Well that's very nice of you Master," said Alucard, also with a smirk on his face. He grabbed me by my wrist, making me fall into his arms. "All of us spending time together; where do you think we should go?"

Sir Integra also noticed my bust, making her cigar fall out of her mouth. She shook her head, trying to get back to her train of thought. "We have a week left of our break, so how about we let Walter choose where we go today, me tomorrow, Seras Tuesday, Ron Wednesday, Alucard Thursday, Stella Friday, and everybody comes up with a location for Saturday. Sounds good? Okay, so Walter, where do you want to go today?"

"I would like to go to a café here in London," the butler said. "I've heard about this really good one called Monmouth Coffee. Perhaps we should go there."

I felt as if he was missing something. "Walter," I said. "You do understand that four vampires are coming with you? We can't eat food or drink coffee." Alucard kissed me on the forehead and chuckled. What was so damn funny? I'm serious!

"You'll find something you'll enjoy there," Walter said. "If not, I am sincerely sorry."

We all looked normal, Seras, Ron, and I looked urban, when we made our way to the Monmouth Coffee café. I was wearing a grey V-neck crop top with a pair of denim blue shorts. Instead of wearing boots, I wore black Converse sneakers. My hair was in two lower twintails and I was wearing a golden cross chain that my father gave me before he passed away.

Sir Integra was wearing a short light green sundress with a pair of black pumps, bringing out her feminine side. Alongside her was a black purse with two or three rhinestones attached to it.

Behind her was Walter, looking rather different. His outfit was a brown T-shirt with a large, dark green "H"; probably standing for Hellsing. He put it together with black jeans and a pair of black Nike's.

Ron and Seras were by my sides. Seras wore a red bandeau and a black denim Levi's vest. She also wore shorts but hers were black. She finished her look with some brown ankle boots. Ron wore a North Face jacket, zipped all the way up to his neck with a pair of dark brown-light brown camouflage pants. He was wearing dark brown lace-up boots with it too. Something looked weird about Ron. I looked closer and noticed a Band-Aid on the bridge of his nose.

"Um, Ron. What the hell happened to your nose?"

"Well you see, I was walking behind everyone and noticed a very beautiful woman and decided to talk to her. I made my way over by her and her friends and said a very romantic phrase to her-," I interrupted him.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"I was getting to that. Anyways, I told her, 'Is your father a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns,' and her 'boyfriend' came over and punched me in the face. Good thing I'm a vampire, otherwise I would've had to get surgery. The most I got was a bruise."

All of us laughed at Ron for saying such a corny pick-up line. Sir Integra was laughing so hard, tears formed on her waterline. I walked over to my partner and patted his soft, dark grey, slightly wavy hair. I guess he realized how foolish he was to say such a thing because he laughed along with us. Another thing didn't seem right. Alucard was missing; he wasn't even with us with our walk to the café. It would've been nice if he did...

Everyone was in the café, waiting for Alucard to arrive. A waitress came around and gave us menus and walked away to give us time to decide what we wanted to drink or eat. Something caught all of our eyes. It came through the front doors. It was Alucard, looking so human. He was wearing a dark red polo shirt with a pair of black jeans. He finished the look with a pair of all-black Converse high top sneakers.

In his arms were three bouquets of flowers. He sat down at out table and gave Integra, Seras, and I each a bouquet. Mine was violets, also known as my favorite flowers. How did he know? Ah, Seras probably told him. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, making all the other females in the café look. I love how he tries to make them jealous of what we have. It makes me feel special.

"Okay then wonderful people, what would you like to eat or drink?" asked the waitress that came back to our table. Oh shit, I didn't even get a chance to make up my mind what I wanted!

"I'll take a mocha latte," said Integra.

"And I'll have a cup of rich espresso," said Walter.

Alucard broke away from our kiss and ordered. "The three of them will have tomato juice. I'll have a glass of red wine."

"U-Um sir, I'm sorry but I don't think we have tomato juice or red wine."

Alucard put his finger to her forehead and said, "You have a whole shelf full of tomato juice in the back room along with the red wine, Go get it and bring it back to our table."

"Y-Yes sir, we have a whole shelf of tomato juice and red wine in the back. I will be right back with it." The waitress walked to the back room and went looking for tomato juice and red wine.

_Um, Alucard. What just happened? Was that hypnosis or...?_ I said to him in our thoughts.

_Good analysis Stella. I'll teach you that some other day, but until then sit tight._

The waitress came back with our desired drinks and gave them to us. Integra and Walter enjoyed their drinks. Ron and Seras seemed to enjoy their tomato juices. Well, I couldn't blame them. It was really good to be honest. I looked over at Alucard who sensually drank his red wine. When he finished, he looked so fulfilled. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked like a child who just finished their warm milk.

Sir Integra paid the bill and left a tip for the waitress. We all walked out but could feel the humans all staring at us. Too bad not a care was given.

Surprisingly, Sir Integra rented hotel rooms for us. What was even more surprising was that our stuff was in our rooms. I think that's what kept Alucard away from us in the café. He was moving everyone's stuff into the rooms, including our coffins. When Alucard walked me into our room, he immediately pushed me onto the bed. Ha, such a perverted lover I had. I knew what he wanted.

Being a good woman, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. Alucard kissed me softly and put his hand inside of my shirt, groping my breasts. Two of his fingers were fondling my nipples and his other hand made its way down to my shorts, unbuckling and unzipping. He sat my body up and rubbed his crotch against mine. Just as he was getting ready to unbuckle his pants, we heard a knock at the door.

"Are you two lovebirds ready yet?" asked Sir Integra. Alucard and I looked at each other slightly confused. What are we getting ready for? Well, what should we be getting ready for?

"My apologies Master, but what exactly are we getting ready for?" Alucard asked.

"Oh so Seras _didn't _tell you. Anyways, we're going to Aspinall's."

"Do-"

"And yes you do have to come."

"_Dammit. _Alright then, we'll be out in five minutes." Alucard had another look on his face that I wasn't familiar with. It looked kind of...irritated. But at the same time adorable. I giggled at it. At times, Alucard can be so...cute.

The casino Aspinall's was so classy and elegant looking, hard to believe it was even a casino! Also, it was hard to believe that other vampires were walking around. At least they had some sense and self-control. Everyone looked great this night.

I wore a tight, midnight blue mini dress with a pair of midnight blue heels and long black gloves. My hair was in two buns to the side, replacing my twintail hairstyle. Ron wore a dark grey tuxedo with black boots. His hair was still the same and his Band-Aid was removed. He looked a little bit cakey in his nose area, making it obvious that him or Seras powdered his face. Well, whoever did it did somewhat of a good job.

Sir Integra wore a long, dark green halter gown. One side was slit, showing her beautiful legs. With it, she had a pair of black heels and jewelry that was 100% real gold. Instead of having her big lenses, she swapped them with rectangular ones.

Walter was in an all black tuxedo, with a different monocle. This one was gold trimmed and said Cartier. Wow, fancy.

Alucard popped up behind me, grabbing me by my waist. Jeez, sometimes I wonder if that's his favorite spot to grab me. He moved his face next to mine and kissed me on the cheek. He then stood next to me, still having me in his grasp by my waist. I took a look at my lover and was shocked by how handsome he looked.

Alucard wore a crimson tuxedo that went perfectly with him. This time, he actually didn't wear his sunglasses. His ruby eyes looked beautiful through his jet black hair. I felt as if I was falling in love with him again. I guess he caught me staring at him because when I looked up at him, our eyes met.

"See something you like Stella?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"Obviously," I said, snuggling the right side of my face into his chest. His hand reached for my face and kissed me softly. Everyone looked at us crazily. Why though? "Is something wrong? Sir Integra...Walter...Ron...?"

Sir Integra spoke. "Since when have you two become so lovey-dovey? I mean, I've noticed some intense flirting but what I just saw now..." Walter had nothing to say and just nodded and went along with what Integra said.

Then Ron spoke. "Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't looking at you guys, I was looking at how hot Seras looks right now." With him saying that, all of us turned around to see what she was wearing. Furthermore, to see where she was at! "Over there, by the blood/punch bowl," Ron said. We all shifted our heads towards the blood/punch bowl to see our spikey blonde-haired friend in a breezy plum-shade dress that was strapless. She turned around to look at us, blood all over the corners of her mouth. Ron was right; Seras did look hot. Apparently we weren't the only ones who thought that. Men from all over the room were walking towards her asking for a dance or if she can come up to their suites after this.

"Neither of you answered my question," Sir Integra said with a small attitude. "Since when did you two start acting like this?"

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

"Ever since I fucked her, of course," I said, waiting for a shocked look on my Master's face.

"ALUCARD! How could you?! How could you say such a thing to Sir Integra?! That's so embarrassing!" said my little Draculina. I knew she would get embarrassed by me saying that, that's why I said it. Her expressions can be so cute at times.

"Ever since you two fucked, huh? So you claimed her, right?" Sir Integra asked. I nodded my head yes and so did Stella.

_I'm kicking your ass after this! _Stella yelled in my head. Damn, she can be so loud at times; inside my head and out!

_Fine then, I'll be waiting... _I looked down grinning at her.

I don't know whether Stella was drunk or just flat out tired, but she was acting like both. Everyone else made their way up to their rooms but Stella and I stayed back. We walked out, with her in my arms, to a bar so I could get her some blood. Hopefully this would get her sober.

When we arrived, there was nobody in sight. So I just walked behind the counter and got a blood pack, not caring what type it was. I ripped it open and poured it into Stella's mouth. It must've been Type O, her favorite, because she was killing it. Within 3 minutes, she was full. She tried to walk out on her own but couldn't and kept tripping in her high heels. I guess she said the hell with it and just kicked them off her feet. She walked faster and actually made it to the exit by herself.

She turned to me and said, "Hurry up Alucard, I wanna go to bed." I nodded my head at her and picked up her shoes she left behind.

Stella was already on the restroom freshening up. I laid in our coffin, waiting for my Vampiress to sleep with me. By the time she got done with herself, I was ready to have sex with her. We got interrupted earlier but now that everyone's sleep, we can continue from before.

* * *

**Why hello! I haven't been updating in a while, sorry guys! Homework is piling up from absent days at school. Sooooooo, yeaaaah...**

**The next chapter will have an opening sex scene and might be shorter than usual. Oh yeah! And I'm debating (for a sequel) if they should have kids or not. I say yes, but only 1. Tell me what you think...**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**STELLA POV**

"Ah...ah...ah...AH!" I screamed. Why can't he be a little bit more gentle on me? It's our 2nd time having sex and he still won't slow down. But somehow, I was okay with his aggressiveness. The way how his penis banged against the walls of my vagina, the way he squeezed my breasts, and the way he rubbed my clit. It all felt splendid, even if it was rough. Even though I was sober he kept asking me if I was alright. Ha, don't want to make him worry so of course I'm going to say yes.

"Please Alucard, let's change positions," I begged, "I'm getting tired of missionary style."

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to make you do the work now." He flipped us around and made me sit on top. It was really uncomfortable and felt weird sitting up with a...yeah... in my vagina. I never tried this position before but I hope that I'll get adjusted to it quick. It feels weird if I move, I said to him. He had a smirk on his face and told me that he'll help me out. But his way of helping out was...so good! He began pumping upwards into my vagina, hitting the very ends of it. I yelped from the ecstasy and began learning how to pleasure him. He stopped and let me move on my own. I bounced on his penis, making sure to fit all 9 inches inside of me. I could tell that Alucard was enjoying it because he had another different look, one that looked..._lustful._

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

I could tell that Stella was having fun with this new position. Her face was so red from blushing that it looked as if someone hit her. She kept pouncing on my dick, making it harder for me to stay under control. I didn't want to hurt her from losing myself. The most I did was scratch her thighs and squeeze her breasts. She must've enjoyed that too because of her squealing. I loved how intense Stella wanted me to be with her. She was my Draculina, my lover, my future No Life Queen, my Dear Stella. And I could do whatever I wanted with her.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Alucard flipped me over and put me on my side, having one of my legs on his shoulder. The lustful look was still on his face and sweat was drizzling down his face and hair. She pounded into me and almost made me scream. The pleasure was out of this world and I couldn't think of anything better than this. I wanted us to go on forever...

* * *

**INTEGRA POV**

Those vampires don't know when to slow down fucking! Somehow I made it through the night without grabbing my stake and thrusting it into both of their hearts. But there's no way I could do that anyways; they were in love and when you're in love I guess you...make love. Well, they better slow down because I am **not **having any vampire babies running around my Manor! Too many valuable vases and portraits. Wait, can vampires even give birth? Or get pregnant? Whatever, now just isn't the time for kids.

I made my way out of the hotel with my butler and vampires. "Okay, today's my turn to pick where we go. I say we go shopping."

"Shopping?!" they all said shockingly.

"Yes. Shopping. All of us are going to get something. If you don't buy anything, I'm suspending you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

We were at a popular clothing store in London called TopShop. I see lots of people around our age, except for Walter, go into this store. By the time we walked in, so many people were staring at us. But I don't think it was in a rude way, more like they were in awe so see people like us arrive to an urban shopping store. Seras saw a crop top with different breeds of cats on it. She ran to it and asked Ron if it would look good on her. He scratched the back of his head, blushing, nodding yes. Alucard and Stella went off to the other side of the store, looking in different sections. Stella was scrambling through the racks to find herself a cute skirt while Alucard came over bothering her with an outfit he picked out. It was a tight leather crop top with a pair of ass-gripping leather shorts. She thumped him on his temple, making blood come out his ear and walked away upset. Stella came back to him with a crushed velvet pair of pants for him. He looked at it with disgust and put his selected outfit for her away and ended his teasing. It was quite cute seeing everyone pick something out and looking around.

Only Seras and Stella bought something, and it was something that everyone liked. Seras bought the cat shirt, a pair of white knee-high socks, and a pair of brown ankle boots. Stella bought an outfit that Alucard picked out, surprisingly. It was an oversized crimson sweater with a black "A" in the middle with a pair of black leather shorts with the sides cut out and a pair of black thigh-high socks that tugged onto her legs. It fitted her well but I knew Alucard was being a pervert to her.

Next we went to the store named Albam. Stella, Seras, and I went searching for outfits for the men. They had a feeling we were going to torment them so they just plopped on the seats next to the dressing rooms. Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**RON POV**

Oh fuck, what are they going to give us to try on? Probably some bullshit. Great, just great...

The girls came back with clothes and thank God they didn't look ridiculous. They were actually decent looking. Seras made me out on a grey t-shirt with a pair of dark rinse blue jeans. To be honest, I really liked it, plus grey was my favorite color. Stella made Alucard put on a black and dark red plaid shirt with black jeans. Ha, poor guy didn't seem so happy about it. Well it looked good on him...wait! What the fuck did I just say? Does that count as a gay phrase? Oh well, as long as nobody heard it I'm fine. And Sir Integra forced Walter into a black tight fitting t-shirt showing his muscles. Jeez, didn't even know gramps had muscles!

Sir Integra paid for the clothing and we all left the store to go to a hotel, again. I guess Alucard hurried and brought everyone's coffins here like last time. What a nice guy. But I needed my own suite! I'm tired of sharing with Seras. Well, not really. I kind of like Seras. She's really cute and is so nice, if only there were women out here like her!

When we were all in the elevator going up instead of vanishing, a woman was yelling at us telling us to hold open the doors for her before they close. I stopped the doors from closing by separating them with my hands. The woman came in and thanked me and said hello to everyone. She looked at Alucard a certain way, but she wasn't scared. She looked interested in him. Oh God, please don't let Stella see that! She'll lose it!

"Long time no see Alucard," she said. Alucard looked down at her with disgust but switched it to a smile so Stella can see it. "Hey."

"Hello Violeta," he said with a wide grin across his face, "Indeed it has been a long time since we've seen each other. I was actually hoping that we wouldn't run into each other **ever again**."

"Well that's just too bad, now isn't it **sweetheart**?"

"I apologize **bitch**, but I only have **one **lover and **one **person that can call me that," he said, grabbing Stella by her wrist and waist, "and that person is her."

"Oh really? Well I think that the elevator is reaching my suite. If you ever get tired of playing with light snacks like her, you can come across the hall and enjoy a full course like me." The elevator dinged and all of us stepped out. "Catch you later **dick**."

"Farewell, **bitch**." Everyone was appalled by their choice of words, especially Alucard for calling that wom-Violeta a bitch.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

"What's wrong cutie?" I asked Alucard. I guess he was still upset with what happened in the elevator.

"Nothing Stella."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure Stella."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes, absolutely sure."

"Are you su-," he cut into me.

He grabbed me by my arms and yelled at me, "**STELLA! I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! SO STOP ASKING ME THESE DUMB ASS QUESTIONS AS IF YOU'RE A CHILD! I GAVE YOU A MORE ADULT-LIKE BODY BY SLEEPING WITH YOU BUT WHY AREN'T YOU GROWING UP? YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN ONE DAY AND YOU CAN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, WILL YOU?!**" I was shocked by what he just said to me. It made me shed a blood tear or two. No, I just stood there in his grasp crying. He told me to shut the fuck up. Was I truly irritating him with these questions? I just wanted to know if he was okay. I didn't want that woman Violeta troubling him. But I guess it was me troubling him all along.

"S-Sorry Alucard, I-I-I just wanted to make sure you w-were okay," I said, crying in between hiccupping.

He finally realized what he said to me and said, "Stella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say such things to you, I-I just-." His words were cut off by me getting out of his hold and running to our room and slamming the door, locking it. I laid on the bed, crying my eyes out. The sheets were soaking with blood, making it seem like there was a crime scene. Alucard walked through the door and laid on top of me.

"Did you forget that I can walk through solid items?" he said to me in my ear.

"Get off of me, asshole."

"Asshole? Excuse me?"

I flipped my body around so I could face him. "I called you an asshole, Alucard." He looked furious when I said that but it didn't scare me. He hurt my feelings saying such things. "You really hurt me saying such things abou-" I got cut off by him smashing his lips against mine. I tried to push him off of me because of my anger towards him but his kiss was too overwhelming. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing the kiss deeper.

"I'm sorry," he said to me, wiping the blood tears off of my face, "I love you and would never mean to hurt you. It's just that bitch across the hall-" Now I smashed my lips against his. I didn't care about anything else. Not Violeta. Not why he yelled at me. I only cared about us being together. He apologized to me. It made me feel better. Please Alucard...forget about her...she's nothing to us...

"You know," Alucard began, "I have to punish you. For calling me an asshole."

"B-But you...it's okay," I said, "you can punish me tonight. But after I receive my punishment, please let me sleep tomorrow in the day time!" He chuckled at me.

"Of course, my Draculina. If that's what you want."

My Draculina, huh? That sounds so familiar...! That's what he told me the day he bit into my neck, but I couldn't comprehend all of it because I was tired. Draculina...heh, I could get used to that.

* * *

**Author again (who the fuck else could it be? T_T)! I would like to get some reviews from you guys to see how you like it so far! PLEASE TELL ME T_T! Lol seriously, I wanna know.**

**Btw, still debating on the children thing. How many should Alucard and Stella have for Part 2? I say 1, but I wanna know what you guys want. Say it in a review or PM me. :) and if there's spelling errors, I apologize :( . I'm really tired and junk and blah blah blah yeah -_-.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**STELLA POV**

Finally! It's been forever since Alucard let me sleep in the day time. After what happened the other day, I do think I deserve a break. I lied to myself yesterday too. I told myself that I didn't care about Violeta and I didn't care why Alucard yelled at me. But I did care, well, I still do care. I want to know what happened before with Alucard and Violeta!

"'If you ever get tired of playing with light snacks like her, you can come across the hall and enjoy a full course like me,'" I said mocking her, "stupid bitch. He wants me, not you." I turned around in the coffin and faced Alucard. He was still asleep and he was so adorable. I never caught him sleep and I'm glad I got a chance to. I buried my face into his pale, smooth chest and wrapped myself into his arms. I kissed him on the tip of his nose and tried to go back to sleep. Alucard was gripping my body tighter, most likely making sure that I'm close to him. I looked up and saw drool escaping his mouth. Gross, but still cute. He made little grunting sounds while moving around with me still in his arms. Ah! Alucard was too cute!

"Thinking about me aren't you?" he asked while looking down at me. I gulped and nodded my head. He kissed me on my forehead and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Glad you're thinking about me and not what happened yesterday."

I decided that it's time for me to be honest with him. "I...actually was thinking about what happened yesterday," I said. "B-But I was thinking about you too!" I tried to finish saying that with a smile. Alucard took his head off of mine and stared at me directly in the eyes. I was still smiling, hiding my frown. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. Another soft passionate kiss. He broke away from the kiss and this time I was frowning. Alucard had an upset face.

"Forget about it," he said, "I'm going to make you forget all about it." I tilted my head, giving him a curious look. "You'll see," he said, probably knowing that I'm wondering how he's going to do that. Alucard let me out of his arms and was on his knees in front of me in the coffin. He spread my legs, but what is he going to do? I thought he said he was going to make me forget all about what happened yesterday!

* * *

**SERAS POV**

_Yes! Today was my turn to pick where we all go today. I think I should go wake up all of my vampire friends._

I was in my suite thinking of where we should go but my thoughts got interrupted by...loud banging. I heard it from the other side of my room and walked over there to investigate. It wasn't inside my suite, but it was near. I put my ear next to the wall by Master and Stella's room. This is where the banging was coming from. I listened deeper and heard voices...

* * *

**WHAT SERAS HEARD THROUGH THE WALL**

"Ah...oh...s-stop...ah...!"

(Clapping noises)

"O-O-Okaaay, I'll forget about iiiiiit...!"

"I'm not done yet Stella. I know you didn't forget about it yet."

(Clapping noises growing louder and louder)

"Please stop Alucard, I-I get it...please slow down.. please!"

(Clapping noises going down)

"I slowed down but I'm not stopping until I'm done."

"But please-AHH! Alucard be nice to me!"

(Clapping noises becoming loud again)

"Did you forget about it yet?"

(Clapping noises growing furious)

"Oh yes! Yes I forgot! Harder! Give it to me harder! Faster! Deeper! Please, I beg of you. Don't stop!"

* * *

**SERAS POV**

Oh...my goodness. Those two were fucking! I heard them before but now it's horribly loud! Hearing Stella say all of those lewd things to Master made me blush. Anyways, I have to decide where we're going today. How about...something romantic! No...something fun! No...oh! How about something romantic and fun?! That way, everyone can enjoy themselves. But where though...?

Everyone was out into the hallway, waiting for me to leave my suite. I finally walked out and made up my mind where we were going.

"Well, it took me some time to figure out where I wanted to go but I finally got it. How about Thorpe Park?" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was mental. But since it was my day to pick, they just sighed and went along with it.

When we arrived there, everyone turned around and looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Um, Seras," said Stella, "this is where you and I went for the orphanage field trip, right?" I nodded my head and she sighed at me. I wanted all of us to have fun here! Plus there was a waterpark since today was going to be a warm day.

I grabbed Ron by his wrist, with him grabbing Stella, Stella grabbing Master, Master grabbing Sir Integra, and Sir Integra grabbing Walter. We were all in a big train, navigating the theme park.

I led us to my favorite ride when I was a human girl, Detonator. It was a long line but when nobody was looking, I materialized us to the front of the line. Master and Sir Integra looked at me with eyes full of disappointment because I cut in front of everyone. Oh well! I wanted everyone to experience what Stella and I have.

"U-Um Seras, ya' know...," Stella said, "I didn't really care for this ride when we were younger. So I'm just going to sit on the benches while you guys go ahead."

"Sorry Stella, but you can't do that," Sir Integra began, "if everyone else is going, you have to also." Stella's head dropped and she sighed loudly.

Yes! It was our turn to get on the ride! We all took our seats, having to share with strangers. I wonder if they will enjoy it as much as I know I will. Our seats rose in the air, 100 feet to be exact. The countdown began but something weird was going on. Stella's face was worrisome, Ron was next to me freaking out, Sir Integra was gripping the bars tightly, and Walter had his eyes closed. Master's face was emotionless, as usual. I never saw them like this, except for Master. But something unusual came out of Master.

"Seras," he said, calling me by my first name instead of Police Girl, "what the hell is going to happen next?!" He looked somewhat worried, I giggled.

"You'll see Master, you'll see." When the voice said "1!", we all went down to the ground. Everyone screamed and yelled, except for Master. He just sat there frozen with a shocked face. It was funny seeing him change expressions every once in a while.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I looked at my arms and legs while we all sat down on benches, trying to get ourselves together. I knew I was pale, but now I'm a deathly pale. Alucard was pale too. Normally he's my pale, but now he's a ghostly pale. The hairs on his neck were stiff and he was frozen on the ride. I giggled with Seras. It was funny seeing Alucard change expressions.

"Seras," Sir Integra said, "we are **never **going on a ride like that ever again. You understand?" Still giggling, Seras nodded her head to her. When everyone was okay again, Seras told us that she wanted all of us to pick where we wanted to go. She picked Sir Integra. Sir Integra directed us to a ride called Tidal Wave. Alucard growled at the ride, not liking the idea of getting wet.

"Master, must everyone get on this ride?" he asked. She nodded her head and made it an order for everyone to get on all the rides. Even I growled this time. Now she's making it an order! I can't disobey so I went along with it.

There was a sign in front of the ride that said **JUST TO LET ALL YOU RIDERS KNOW, YOU WILL GET SOAKED! ENJOY YOUR RIDE! **I looked at the sign with disgust. I hate getting wet. Plus I dressed cute today for Alucard! It was such a stupid idea to ride this but I have to do it. I took off my black hoodie and set it in a bin. Underneath the black hoodie was a white tube top. I rather get this wet than my hoodie.

I hate how Seras forced me, Alucard, and Ron to sit in the front with her. We actually wanted to sit in the middle. But Integra and Walter took the middle seats. Great, just great. The ride began and took forever to get to the top. We swooped around and were slowly going over the edge. We all went down but I think I screamed the loudest. I wasn't scared or anything. I was worried about my hair! It took me 25 minutes to curl my twintails. Now they're ruined thanks to this shitty ass ride.

When the ride was over with, I grabbed my hoodie from the bin and ran to the girls' bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see my nipples sticking out of my tube top. Shit, this is what happens when I get wet and cold. I put myself underneath a hand dryer and dried off most of my body. I put on my hoodie and walked out of the bathroom, having Seras, Ron, Alucard, Walter, and Sir Integra stare at me.

_Is everything okay Stella? _Alucard asked me through a connection of thoughts.

_Other than having my hair ruined, yeah. Peachy. _I said sarcastically.

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

Now it was my turn to pick what ride we go on. To be honest, I could care less but since it was an order, I have to fucking pick. I turned to my right, hearing humans scream in terror. The sign of the ride they were on said **SAW - THE RIDE CAN YOU PLAY THE GAME? You'll be fired through a gauntlet of twisted metal then dragged up 100ft before being dropped through sharp rotating blades. Will you survive?**

That sounded interesting. I grabbed Stella and Master by their wrists, having them grab Ron and Walter. By the time we got to the ride, there was a group of teenage girls crying and wobbling, trying their best to walk stable. Two boys came out after them; one of the sick fucks pissed on themselves. I felt Stella's hand shaking...

* * *

**INTEGRA POV**

"What the hell do you mean 'May we stay behind?'" I asked the idiotic vampire.

He sighed. "Stella is still cold from the last ride and I want to stay here with her and keep her warm," Alucard said. I looked at Stella holding Alucard's hand. She was shaking and had a sad look on her face. Poor thing should stay here with Alucard. I finally agreed with those two staying. Walter, Seras, Ron, and I made our way to the ride. Once again Seras materialized us to the front of the line. Honestly, does she not have patience?

We boarded the ride, all four of us in the front row. What the hell Seras? On the screens in front of us was an evil puppet, laughing manically. We got to the top and rolled down. I was so frightened that when I gripped the bars I broke a nail or two. I had Seras on my left screaming her heart out. Next to her was Ron yelling as if someone was murdering him. Walter was on my right yelling too. I stopped screaming and began to laugh at my butler. He was pretty strong to survive this ride without a heart attack.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

"Did you lie to her so I could stay behind?" I asked Alucard.

He nodded his head. "I knew you were scared. I just didn't want to embarrass you by saying so." Truth is, I was scared. I never chickened out at a ride before and this is my first. I gripped Alucard's hand tightly and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back and it lasted for three minutes. It felt amazing to have someone that can love you and understand what you're thinking. After our kiss, I rested my head on his shoulder. Out the corner of my eye I saw Sir Integra, Walter, Ron, and Seras wobbling over to us.

"Y-Your turn," Sir Integra said pointing at us. I guess it would be fair for us to go after them. Alucard and I got up and walked to the line. Surprisingly, it got shorter after the others got in line. Both of us got front seats, again. Shit. I was ready for this ride, but at the same time I wasn't. Please don't let me die...again!

* * *

**RON POV**

We could hear Stella's screams from across the park. Man, I wish I was on there with them. I would love to get a look at Stella's face! I can imagine it now; her mouth wide open, tears rolling down her face, her voice cracking. I would be dying laughing!

My thoughts got interrupted by noticing a woman walk up to me. "Um, excuse me," she said, "is Alucard with you?"

"Yeah he is. Why do you-" I stopped talking when I noticed that woman was Violeta! Why is she here? How did she know we were here? How did she know Alucard was here?!

"Why do I need to know? Because I have something that I need to give him."

"Look Violeta, if I were you, I would leave Alucard alone. He's dating someone and really committed. Don't try to ruin-"

"Shut the hell up! You don't tell me what to do! If I have business with a certain person, it is not your responsibility to tell me what to do or what to say! If I want something, I shall have it."

I looked at this deranged bitch with an eyebrow arched. I put my hand up and shooed her. It was time for her to leave. I can't let Stella find out she's here, or Alucard. They might kill her. I'm trying to help the lady out by saving her life. If she doesn't listen, it's all on her.

* * *

**This chapter I was really tired and depressed. I live in Michigan and we're in winter. Thanks to you humans for global warming, the weather is fucked up. We have never had a winter this cold or with this much snow. Now we're expecting 2-3 more inches of snow tonight. Depressing right? Yeah, horrible. No wonder all my friends moved to California and Florida. I'm now stuck at school with nobody. Well, time to make friends with the school librarian!**

**(Sorry if this chapter sucked or had bad spelling/grammar errors. Tired T_T)**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Picking up from last chapter again :D enjoy.**

* * *

Sir Integra noticed Stella and Alucard coming their way. Alucard had an upset face but no one knew what for. He stood in front of everyone, sniffing the air with a disgusted face.

"Has that bitch Violeta been here?" he asked. Everyone nodded their heads "yes". Alucard's eyebrows began to move closer to each other. He was obviously not liking the fact Violeta knew where he was.

"Is something wrong Alu-" Stella's words were stopped by her watching Alucard walk off. Everyone asked him where he was going but no one got a response. What was he going to do? Was he going to kill her?

* * *

**VIOLETA POV**

Damn that stupid weapon and his partner! Hope both of them burn in hell. What was so good about that girl? For crying out loud, she's 19! I'm 22 in human years and...well I prefer not to say my true age, but still! I have much more to offer than that little girl.

I heard loud walking behind me. I got dragged by my wrist to a dark area. This person pushed me against a brick wall, making me get chills up and down my spine. It felt familiar to when Alucard pushed me back then. I looked at the person who dared to do such things to me. I stared for a moment and realized that it was Alucard! Did he come for me?

"Oh I knew you would always come back to me!" I said, making him furious. He pushed me deeper into the brick wall, his eyes glowing blood red.

"Why are you here Violeta?" he asked me with such serious eyes. "I would never come back for you. When I said I didn't want you anymore, I meant it."

I knew he wasn't serious. Of course he wants me back. "Stop playing Alucard. Why wouldn't you want me?"

"I'm not playing. I don't want you. The main reason why is because you're a cheater."

"Oh come on darling, I was just toying with that man's feelings on our honeymoon! Plus, he's the one who forced me into sleeping with him! I wouldn't want any other man in this world except for you."

"Shut the hell up lying to me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You can die for all I care. I'm happy with what I have right now. I don't need you anymore, slut." He said the last part while walking away. Oh please, you're happy with what you have right now? We'll see baby, we'll see...

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

I'm honestly getting sick and tired of Violeta being around me. She broke my heart back then and she's not going to do it again. Plus I can't kill her unless it's an order. That made it a little bit harder for me. I wish she would just go away.

I walked over to the others, all of them looking at me like I'm ill. "Is everything okay Alucard?" my dear Stella asked me. I grabbed her close to me and kissed her on the forehead. I told her that I'm alright instead of snapping on her like last time. I didn't want her to hate me or call me an asshole again. I was hoping that Master and Walter were growing tired and wanted to go home so I can make love to my dear Stella. But unfortunately, it was Seras's day to pick our destination and we had to follow her around.

I guess Seras's saw how irritated I got and made us leave the amusement park. Instead of all of us going to the hotel, she made us go to a giant Ferris wheel named London Eye. It was going on to 9:15 p.m. and I noticed Master's eyelids shutting every minute or so. This had better be the last ride we go on or I'm disciplining her later on tonight.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I'm glad Alucard is alright. I hate seeing him stressed out or irritated. But I could tell that he was irritated from the fact that Seras brought us to the London Eye. This was something that I enjoyed going on with Sir Penwood. I hope Alucard would enjoy it too.

Everyone got inside of a car in pairs; me with Alucard, Seras with Ron, and Sir Integra with Walter. There was a lot of room for everyone to fit inside of one car, but I wanted to set the romantic mood with Alucard. We both sat down on the side and were about to kiss until I leaned to his neck and bit him. It must've turned him on because he jumped when I did it. He grabbed my face and smashed our lips together. His tongue slid through and played with mine. This is my first time saying this, but I'm really horny! I want to go home and have sex with what's mine! I want to lock us in a room and make love all day and night!

I looked down and noticed a hump in Alucard's pants. Since I was so horny, I unzipped his pants and began stroking him. I rubbed the tip of his penis with my thumb, making him moan in my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore and was about to take my panties off until I noticed a shadow on the other side of the car. I pulled away from the kiss and zipped up his pants. I took another look at the shadow and it morphed into a woman. But this woman looked so familiar...! It's that lady Violeta! Why is she here?!

Alucard was growling at the woman and took out the Jackal from the inside of his jacket. "Alucard you can't!" I said to him. "You can't kill her! It wasn't an order!" He looked down at me and put his gun away.

"What the hell are you doing here Violeta?" he asked her. She laughed and stood up, beginning to walk over to him. She threw me across the car, making me hit my head and letting blood seek out. She looked at me with disgust and looked back at Alucard with innocent eyes. Violeta climbed on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck like I do.

"Come Alucard," she said, still looking innocent, "ravage me just like how you were going to do to that child over there." Alucard gripped her arms, digging his nails into her skin.

"Ravage you? Me, ravage a cheating slut like you? I would never," he said with a grin on his face. Violeta's face changed from innocent to confused and hurt. Still having his nails dug into her skin, he threw her across the car like how she did to me. She coughed up blood and stood up.

"WHAT IS IT YOU SEE IN THAT LITTLE BITCH?! SHE MAY HAVE PERKY BREASTS AND A CURVED ASS BUT I HAVE BIGGER AND BETTER ONE'S! I AM THE WOMAN OF EVERY MAN'S DREAMS! SO MANY PEOPLE WANT ME! BUT I PICKED YOU! YOU! I WANT YOU VLAD! I WANT YOU!" she screamed and began running towards me. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NO ONE LEFT BUT ME!"

I hopped up and took a look at Alucard, who was just sitting to the side with his shirt unbuttoned. He nodded at me, letting me know it's okay if it's okay if she gets hurt. When she ran towards me, I stepped to the left, letting her run straight to the window and falling out of the car. We heard her scream but we knew she wasn't dead. Alucard chuckled at her attempt at hurting me. He used his magic on me, making me walk towards him and sitting on him the same way Violeta did. He pulled my tube top up and began sucking on my nipples. Oh no, I'm horny again! I want it again! He didn't make it any better because he slid his fingers underneath my skirt, into my panties. It felt so good the way how he fingered me. I cupped his face with my cheeks, stared deep into his ruby eyes, and made out with him. He took his fingers out of me and held me by the waist. We continued kissing until the ride stopped.

By the time we got out, the police swarmed around our car. What attracted them over there was a dead body. It was Violeta, pretending to be dead. When we walked by the body, Alucard spit on her body and continued walking. He grabbed me by the waist again and hurried to take us to the hotel suite.

Alucard threw me on the bed instead of the coffin. He laid on top of me, passionately kissing me. I threw off my hoodie and kicked off my shoes. Before I could get a chance to remove my tube top or my thigh-high socks, Alucard spread my legs and began to eat me out. It felt so good! The pleasure was overwhelming. I grabbed Alucard's hair and moaned loudly. His tongue grew and reached every corner of my vagina. He released his tongue, but only to suck on my clit. It felt as if he was trying to suck the life out of my clit! He looked up at me, making me blush. I made my head fall back from embarrassment.

He got away from the area and unzipped his pants, letting out his amazing 9-inch penis that I loved. He grabbed me by my legs and dragged me closer to his monster. Alucard was getting ready to put himself inside but stopped.

I looked at him confused and anxious. "What's wrong cutie?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking some things over."

"Is it about...Violeta?" I asked him, honestly worried about him.

"No, it's not," he said with a dishonest face, "and could you please not bring up that name? It gets me out of the mood." Gets him out of the mood?! Oh no. I nodded my head hard, having him grin at me. Finally, he put himself inside of me. His thick, warm penis inside of me made me forget all about Violeta for a moment. Alucard ripped off my tube top and made holes in my socks. His fangs grew longer than usual and his nails were digging into my skin. He was...different.

"U-Um, Alucard," I said, "could you please stop for a moment?"

"No." I was shocked he said no. Usually he would slow down or pull out, but instead he went faster and deeper. He was pounding my G-spot, making me dig my nails into his skin now. I ripped the sheets and put a pillow over my face. Alucard took the pillow and threw it across the room, wanting to see my face. I covered my face with my hands but Alucard moved them and pinned me by my arms. There was no way I could cover my face. My bright red face was visible to him. He then pumped into me as fast as he could, making me squeal like guinea pig. I felt my vagina go numb. Alucard then came inside of me. He pulled out of me slowly, leaving my body shaking from pleasure.

Alucard backed away and looked at me, most likely feeling bad because he didn't stop when I told him to. I struggled trying to get to my knees and looked at him with my sapphire eyes. He came closer and we stared into each other's eyes. I rested my body on top of his chest, having him hold me tightly. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He kissed my forehead, which I loved, and stared at the ceiling.

"Alucard, why did you say 'no' when I asked you if you could stop for a moment?" I asked him, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes Alucard, be honest with me. Please."

He sighed. "I was angry."

"Angry about what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Violeta."

"Is that why you said you were just thinking some things over when I asked you what was wrong earlier?" I obviously knew the answer to that dumb ass question.

"Yes. I hate that woman. I was thinking of ways to make it an order from Master to let me kill her."

"I-I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you hate her so much and she loves you?" I asked, wanting to know the truth. Alucard rolled me over to his right and began telling me about those two.

He sighed again, but this time loudly. "Violeta and I were once married. I was in love with her and, I thought, she was in love with me. On our honeymoon, I caught her cheating on me with another man. I had enough control over myself to not kill her, but I truly do regret it. I hate that woman and wish for her death to come early."

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

I turned my head to look at Stella. I kissed her on the forehead but felt something wet on my chin. It was a blood tear. She was crying, but for what?

"Stella, what's wrong?"

"What happened on your honeymoon. It was sad and a horrible thing to experience," she said, crying and burying her face into my chest. I couldn't do anything but just pat her head. Seeing her cry for my sake made me feel weak at heart. I grabbed her by her face and licked her blood tears. Now I feel as if I shouldn't have told her about us.

* * *

**VIOLETA POV**

After the police got done with my body, I materialized to my suite. Damn that bitch for taking my vampire away from me. To be honest, I don't want to love him. I just wanted him to fuck me and obey me. Kill who I wanted him to kill. Give me what I want. Make me the No Life Queen. Let me rule other vampires. I wanted everything to myself. Nothing for others.

But it seems like the connection he has with that girl is strong. When we were in the Ferris wheel car, I got a good whiff of her. I smelled Alucard, nothing but Alucard. That means he mated with her. Dammit. I'm going to have to break his heart and make him hate her and love me again. Maybe I can get those other four killed too. Making him turn on his comrades will be a good idea.

Well, this is going to be...

**_fun._**

* * *

**Going to bed now. Might or might not make another chapter tomorrow. I feel like horseshit as of now. Wondering what I'll be like tomorrow. Probably crappy. Whatevs.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**RON POV**

Great, today was my turn to pick where we were going. But it has to be somewhere Violeta doesn't know about. I don't want to run into her again; I swear there's something wrong with her. I don't know if she's mental or just crazy, but I don't want Stella running into her either! She might end up killing her. Anyways, a place where we could go that Violeta probably doesn't know about...dammit. I can't think of a place! I'm just going to take a risk and say a very common place.

Everyone was in the hallway of the floor where our suites were. Sir Integra was wearing a dark green pencil dress with black heels, replacing her glasses with tinted black sunglasses. Walter was by her side, as usual, in his butler uniform, which was odd. To the right of me was Seras in a lilac dress with long sleeves. It had patterns on it, but I couldn't tell what it was; probably just some feminine crap that men don't get. I looked over and saw Alcuard with Stella in his arms. He was wearing an all-white suit and his hair was...longer than usual and wavy. Stella was wearing a short navy blue tube dress with white polka dots. Over it, she wore a black single-breasted jacket with a small white star over her left breast. Her hair was in a long braid to the back of her head. She finished it with the gold cross her father gave her, a midnight blue infinity scarf, and a pair of open-toe heels. *sighs* I need to stay away from Seras. She's got me describing everyone like a female!

"Well, Ron," Sir Integra said, breaking my thoughts, "are you going to tell us?"

"Um, yeah, but why are you guys so formal looking?"

"You are too Ron," Stella said to me. I mean, yeah I was because of the place I thought of going to.

"Yeah I am, but why are you guys?" I said, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Let's just say that someone here likes to read others' minds," said Alucard, looking down at Stella. She looked back up and giggled.

"Stella, you read my mind without me knowing? How?"

"Let's just say that someone here likes to share secrets," she said, looking back up at Alucard. He looked back down and kissed her on the forehead chuckling. "I told Sir Integra, Walter, and Seras through our mind connection too. That's why everyone is dressed like this."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my feet, "well that's good. You all look nice by the way." Everyone thanked me and Seras kissed my cheek, making me blush like a fool. I quickly made my way out of the hotel, waiting for the others. By the time everyone was outside with me, my blushing was gone. Thank God.

"So, everyone ready to go to the British Museum?" Integra asked us. We all responded with "Yes, Sir."

* * *

**VIOLETA POV**

I woke up in the daytime, just to hear what was going on outside of the hotel. I looked through the window and saw Alucard with two humans and three vampires. I watched and listened carefully. I heard that light blonde bitch's voice:

"So, everyone ready to go to the British Museum?"

British Museum huh? I guess that I'll see all of you there in a minute or so. I can't wait to see my sweetie Alucard.

I looked in closet, searching for something sexy but appropriate to wear. I found the perfect outfit and put it on. I was wearing a short violet dress with small details of shimmer. I had to use magic to make it tighter onto my body, showing my perky breasts and my perfectly round ass. I completed my look with pearl earrings, white strap-up heels, and a violet in my hair. I did my hair too; making my Chinese bangs bump a little and the rest just straight and flow. I was ready to get back what was mine.

I was inside of the museum, searching for Alucard's scent. I finally caught it and, when no one was looking, materialized to the location. I could barely get to him because of all these old humans in my way. When they cleared out of my way, I walked over to him. He was still surrounded by those two humans and three vampires. Why won't they just go away?!

* * *

**STELLA POV**

I was looking at mummies with everyone but I got interrupted by something in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Violeta. How the hell did she know we were here? Why is she here? Leave Alucard and everyone else alone!

"Vlad," she said, walking closer to Alucard, "what an awful coincidence it is to meet you here!" He growled at her and reached for the Jackal in his coat pocket. I had to stop him from killing her. Sir Integra blocked her from getting any closer to Alucard.

"Why are you here Violeta?" Integra asked her.

"Integra, it's so nice to see your face again. How's your break going so far?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Don't switch topics up on me Violeta, why are you here?!"

Violeta inhaled and exhaled loudly. "I'm here to take back what's mine obviously."

"If you're referring to me, I'm not yours. I was, but not after what you did to me," Alucard said. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes were a horrifying crimson. It made me scared of him. I backed away, letting go of him. I hate seeing him angry. I'm starting to hate Violeta. Why does she go so far to take Alucard away from us? From me?!

For some reason, all the elders and security guards were silent and were all on one side of the museum. I wonder if they ran away after seeing Alucard's eyes.

"Alucard," Violeta began, "do you think I forgot everything from when we were married? Everything you taught me?"

"Yes I do," Alucard said, "you should have. I wiped away your memories of us together. What makes you say that?"

Violeta was smirking at him, then at me. "Ești a mea," she said, with her eyes switching from violet to a glowing ruby red.

I don't know what the hell she said but it made Alucard act different. I stood in front of him and waved my hand, saying hello. I took a good look at his eyes. They were different. They turned into a vermilion red. I...don't know what the hell happened. I stood there shaking his body roughly, even punched him in his arm. Everyone looked at him with worry, not knowing what happened either. He finally started to blink and looked down at me.

"Alucard!" I exclaimed. "You're okay! I'm so glad! So so gla-"

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, cutting into my words. What the hell does he mean why?

"Why? B-Because I thought you were ill! I'm glad your speaking!"

"I'll ask you again, little girl. Why are you so happy? Get away from me. You're very irritating."

Hearing him say that made me confused. What was he saying to me? "A-Alucard. W-What the hell are you saying? I'm happy because I love you!"

"And?" he said, with an eyebrow arched. "Do you expect me to say that I love you back? You're just one of the many other women spilling their feelings for me."

Hearing those words...come out of his mouth...towards me...made me tear up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It felt as if my heart got ripped out of my chest. I felt...empty. Why? Why is he saying these things towards me?! We love each other! Why Alucard?! WHY?!

"Get those dumb ass thoughts out of your head," he said to me, "there's only one woman in this world that I love and that's her." He finished that last part pointing at Violeta. What does he me-wait. Violeta's eyes changing to ruby red, her saying foreign words, Alucard's eyes turning into a softer red, him saying that he loves her. Alucard's under a spell! Violeta had control over him!

"I'm growing quite tired of these people honey," Violeta said, "let's go home." Go home? Where is their home?

"I'm coming, my Dear Violeta," he said, looking back at me with disgust. Dear Violeta? No, don't call her that. No...you only call me Dear. You call me Dear Stella! Stop it Alucard. Stop it!

Alucard walked over to her, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the forehead. The two walked off, laughing evilly, then disappearing into the darkness. I stood there, emotionless for a minute. The next minute I broke down crying. I fell on my knees, hands covering my face, crying so many blood tears. I felt Ron walk over and hug me tightly, having Seras do the same after him. I cried even harder. The love of my life was taken away from me. I felt lifeless. I wanted to die. I felt as if there was no way I could go on. I took Violeta for granted. She told me she was going to take him away from me. I didn't believe her, so I shrugged her threat off.

Now,

I regret...

every...

single...

...moment...

* * *

**Hello! I'm bored. So I began writing. Blah blah blah; I want some Girl Scout cookies. Mmm...Tagalongs...**

**Anyways, next couple of chapters are going to be intense so prepare!**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**VIOLETA POV**

Finally! I finally got my vampire back. It took you long enough Violeta. I guarantee those five will come after us, trying to get Alucard back. Idiots. They don't even know where we are. They don't even know where Alucard's castle is. If they try to interfere, I'll have Alucard kill them in an instant. He now listens to me. Obeys me. Crown me No Life Queen. I control every vampire out there again.

Vlad was in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked over to him and kissed him. It's now my turn to claim him. Make him mine again. I pushed him down and kissed him. He grabbed my ass tightly, making me moan. His knee rubbed against my crotch, making me wet his kneecap. I slid my tongue into his mouth and continued to kiss him. He flipped us around and ripped off my panties and ate me out. The pleasure from his long tongue was unbelievable. I got a firm grip of his hair, letting him know that I wish for him to continue. He did so and released his tongue. He stuck his fingers inside of me and sucked my clit. Yes! This is why I wanted him back! He unzipped his pants and freed his amazing 9 inches of heaven. He rubbed it against me and finally stuck it in. The feeling from his thick, warm cock made me grab his arms tightly. He was banging against my G-spot, making me cum. He leaned down and bit into my left breast. He came inside of me and it felt wonderful.

Vlad rolled off to the side of the bed, sweating and breathing hard. I guess that toy named Stella didn't satisfy him like how I do. I kissed him on his lips and he kissed back.

"Vlad," I said, "you know that I loved you all along, right? And that man on our honeymoon forced me?"

"Yes, I know," he said, "I love you too. There's no other woman in the world made for me except for you."

"Sooo...can we get married again? It'll be us starting over again!" I asked, making him grin.

"Of course we can, my Dear Violeta. Will you marry me? Become my No Life Queen?"

"Yes Vlad. Of course I will. Because I love you and only you." I hugged him, but while he was facing the other way I had a wicked grin upon my face.

_Fucking idiot. I never loved you from the start. I just want the sex, royalty, and power! I'll make you turn on everyone, kill them, and soon all the vampires will hate you, gang up on you, and slaughter you. Then I'll be the only one in the castle. The ruler that everyone loves!_

* * *

Sir Integra thought that it would be best to cancel all the other vacations. Ron materialized everyone's coffins to the Hellsing Manor. Seras materialized Sir Integra and Stella did the same to Walter. It was just those five at the Manor. All the soldiers were still enjoying their vacation.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

After I materialized Walter to Sir Integra's office, I disappeared to the rooftop. I sat on top of the chimney, still crying my eyes out. I was practically screaming in pain from losing one of the most important people to me. I tried to cover my mouth to stop my screaming but it just went on and on. I lost myself and screamed to the top of my lungs. I stopped my screaming when I smelled a very familiar smell. It was a comforting smell. It made me calm down. It gave me memories of Alucard...wait! That was Alucard's scent!

I materialized myself to Sir Integra's office, were I smelled it the most. It was so heavy in there. I walked in without knocking to see everyone, including Alucard. I ran up to him from the back and hugged him tightly.

Alucard turned around and looked down at me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked up at him, so...so...confused. Why is he here if he's still under that spell? I backed away and stood on the side where Walter, Seras, and Ron were.

"I'm here because I would like to get some things," he said. "I would just like my coffin and throne. After I have taken those two things, I have something to give all of you."

After Alucard got his desired things, he came back to us as told. He gave all of us each an invitation. But to wha-! I wanted to die. It was an invitation to Violeta and his wedding. I already felt my heart break, but this made my heart shatter into a million pieces. I really wanted to die right then.

"Why the hell are you giving us these?" Sir Integra asked.

Alucard growled at her. "I would shut the hell up if I were you. I don't work for you anymore and I could kill you if I really wanted to," he said, making Sir Integra surprisingly shut up, "I don't even want to invite you people. Especially that little bitch over there with the annoying personality and long black hair."

He was talking about me. It made me tear up, hearing him call me a bitch and annoying. He continued talking, "The only reason why I am inviting you all is because my fiancé wants me to. Otherwise I would be long gone."

"Violeta wanted you to invite us?" asked Walter. Alucard nodded and turned his head to Sir Integra.

"I guess I'll see all of you July 10th. Farewell. And you," he said, pointing to me, "if I were you, I would give up on me. Move on. I don't love you. I hate you actually. Go find someone that will make you happy. Farewell everyone," he said the last part while turning into a bat and flying out of an open window. I can't believe he's going to marry Violeta again. I can't let him ruin his life by doing that. But...what is there for me to do? He hates me and I can't go against him. He might kill me. I might as well just move on like how he said. But I can't...! I love him too much to do such a thing!

I...

...just...

...love him...

...too much...!

* * *

**RON POV**

Never in my time of being Stella's partner have I seen her cry so much or run away. It made me feel bad because I couldn't do a single thing. I couldn't stand to see Stella break down like this. But I couldn't just let her cry her eyes out all night long. The most and probably only thing I can do is comfort her.

Seras and I went downstairs inside of Alucard's old chambers. We looked in a corner and saw Stella on the ground, shaking and crying. It hurt to see my partner like this. I got in my snake-like form and slithered over to her. I stopped in my tracks to realize that I was in a puddle of blood. Blood tears to be exact. I began to slither over to her again and wrapped myself around her waist. I stayed there the whole time while she cried, trying my best to comfort her. She didn't seem to notice me because her crying was constant. Seras walked over and sat criss-cross in front of her, placing Stella's head in her lap, gently patting her head. Her crying got louder and more...sad.

Her crying reached the upper level of the house, causing Sir Integra and Walter to come down to the chambers, noticing us comforting Stella. Sir Integra and Walter walked closer to us and stared at Stella. They stared at the floor, finding themselves in a puddle of blood tears. They looked at Stella, whose tears where turning Seras's dark red uniform even darker. They then looked at Stella's face. It had blood running down her cheeks. Sir Integra and Walter finally saw how horrible Stella's heart was broken. They both sat criss-cross in front of Stella like Seras did. Walter kissed her on the forehead and so did Integra. We all felt horrible seeing her like this. It broke all of our hearts too. Seras and Sir Integra began crying and Walter just sat there shaking his head.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

**SERAS POV**

Today is July 8th. Two more days until the wedding. I really don't want to go but all of us have to, including Stella. Poor thing, has to go through this ceremony still. I walked down the hallway downstairs and entered the chambers that were once Mast-Alucard's. All I saw was what I saw for the past two months: Stella's coffin in the middle of a large, dark room.

I was going to knock on her coffin to wake her up until I heard her voice. "It's okay Seras. I'm already up." She's been saying little things no and then but I could never hold a conversation with her. She would either have her mouth shut after she said what she had to say or she would walk away. She's been depressed for two months and we couldn't help her get out of it. She's quiet like how she was back then in the orphanage. It truly hurt seeing my friend like this. And I'm sure it hurt the others too.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER - JULY 10TH - WEDDING DAY**

**WALTER POV**

I'm still shocked and hurt from seeing Stella in the way she was two months ago. Ever since then, she's been quiet. Spoke some, but not much. She only spoke with phrases like "I'm tired" or used her faces. I never saw her like that before and I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything to make her forget and/or feel better. She's...depressed. She is in depression.

We got materialized to a castle. I suppose this is Alucard's castle. We all got welcomed in by servants and maids. They showed us the way to the hall where the ceremony was taking place. It was a very beautiful, grand hall. The benches were getting filled in by vampires, second by second. We had to hurry and take our seats before someone else does. I looked around and saw beautiful creatures surrounding us. It is a true shame how us humans mistake vampires for such hideous creatures.

The ceremony began. All of us glanced at Stella, who was just sitting there with a blank, emotionless face. We turned our heads and looked at Violeta come down the isle in an all-black dress. As much as I hate to say it, Violeta looked quite beautiful. She looked over at us and smiled but looked at Stella with a disgusted face, then turned forward and looked at Alucard. He was standing at the end of the isle with a grin across his face. The two held hands and the damned priest began to read out of the "bible".

...

...(Priest talking)

...

..."If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." We all looked at Stella and so did Violeta. Stella, sadly said nothing.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

What's their point of staring at me? I'm not going to say anything. He hates me. Even if I did speak, no difference would be made. I got bored and began reading people's minds. Once I was done reading everyone's, I decided to read Violeta's.

_Fucking idiot. I never loved you from the start. I just want the sex, royalty, and power! I'll make you turn on everyone, kill them, and soon all the vampires will hate you, gang up on you, and slaughter you. Then I'll be the only one in the castle. The ruler that everyone loves!_

Oh my God! No! I can't let him marry her! He'll die!

"I OBJECT!" I yelled at the damned priest. Every person in the hall looked at me. The vampires, except Ron and Seras, with angry eyes. Everyone from the Hellsing Manor had a wide smile across their faces.

I walked to the middle of the isle, beginning my reason of objection. "I object because I found out Violeta's true plan! Alucard, she's just using you! She just wants the pleasure, royalty, and power! Please! Listen to me! She doesn't love you!"

"V-Vlad, she's lying," she said to him, "I do love you! I always have!"

"Shut up lying, bitch! Do you honestly love a person when you cheat on them on your honeymoon? No!" I yelled at her. "Alucard, please come to your senses!"

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

_...lucard!...Alucard!...Alucard, please come to your senses! _I could hear my Dear Stella yelling at me. I see her but...I can't get to her. I'm trying my best to reach for her. I just...can't get to her.

"ALUCARD! SHE WANTS YOU DEAD! PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!" she yelled out to me. I finally reached to her. I had her in my grasp. I had my Dear Stella back...

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Alucard must've understood me because his look was different. He looked normal again. His eyes went back to ruby red and he looked directly at me. He had an apologetic look on his face. He was going to walk towards me until Violeta grabbed him by his arm.

"Ce dracu faci Vlad? Unde crezi că te duci? Stai aici. Se pare ca trebuie sa scap de resturi tale," she said in Romanian. She ripped her dress apart, standing in front of me in a dark red bustier and black sheer thigh-high stockings with black, sparkling pumps. "Why? Why do you always have to get in my way of having him?!" She grabbed a scythe from underneath a bench. It was gigantic and swung at me. It missed my flesh but it got a hold of my clothing. It threw me out of the room, through three solid walls, and made me leave blood puddles.

"STELLA?! STELLA!" I heard them call my name as I just laid in front of the entrance door. My left arm was broken and my eyes, nose, and ears were all bleeding. All of the vampire guests ran out of the castle, making sure not to trample me. It grew silent until I heard the sound of heels pounding against the ground. It got closer to me and I realized that it was Violeta. She stood tall over my body, holding her scythe high, getting ready to slice through my body. I don't care. Alucard hates me. I'm ready to die...but at the same time I'm not. I'm unsure. I'm not familiar with myself anymore...I want to be with Alucard and live but after what happened before...I feel uneasy.

Mother, Father...please tell me what I should do...

* * *

**School tomorrow. Ugh. Gotta deal with assholes again.  
Hey LittleSister01451! I'm doing our little idea thingy! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Picking up from last chapter (;**

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Mother, Father...if you can hear me...tell me what I should do...

_**Fight, baby.**_

That voice! Father?

_**Yes it is me, Stell Bell.**_

_Father! Why are you-_

**_You asked for help, didn't you? Your mother and I are here to help. Fight for your life. Don't give up like how we did. Protect yourself darling! Kick that, excuse me, BITCH'S ASS!_**

**_Yes baby, listen to your father. Please excuse his foul language by the way. But yes! Fight for your life. We gave up to early and now we're passed. Don't be like us, live Stella! LIVE! _**said my mother.

I listened to my parents. I called Ron over here and he came in his snake-like form. He wrapped himself around my arm, morphing into the Rock Cannon. I aimed and shot at Violeta's face. I hit her chin, making her fall back three times. I got up with my body healed. A servant glanced at me and ran away in fear. I took a look at myself and saw that I changed. I...wasn't myself anymore. I fell into depression and turned into something else...Insane Black Rock Shooter. Dammit, not again!

I began to walk over to Violeta's body. Half of her face was still there. I didn't like that. My flame appeared, turning royal purple along with my eyes. I ordered Ron to morph into the Insane Cannon Lance. He did as told and transformed. Violeta scooted back and stood up. I threw Ron at her and he stabbed her in her heart. She fell onto the ground, this time staying put. Before she even got the chance to get back up, I stepped on her left wrist. I twisted my foot onto it, crushing her bones. Next her right wrist. She was screaming with tears on her waterline.

I stabbed Violeta with Ron, straight into her stomach and dragged him up to her neck. I knew that wouldn't kill her but I wanted to torture her. Her body was squirting out blood and she was coughing it up, getting it all over my face. I laughed at her.

"Shōjiki bioreta, watashi wa anata ga teikyō shi, yori o motte ita to omotta. Watashi wa anata ga nani mo naku, danpu sa reru hitsuyō ga aru gomibako janai nda ne," I said to her in my family's household language. I wonder if she understood because she started to cry. Your tears are nothing compared to what I've been doing over the past two months.

"I'm sorry Stella. I truly am!" she said to me.

"Shazai wa, meinu o ukeirete inai," I said back. I will never forgive her. I took Ron deeper inside of her then pulled him out. I made him go back in, this time straight for her heart. We pierced it, making blood come from her mouth, eyes, ears, and body. She was finally dead. I took Ron out, letting him get back to his human form. I got back to my normal self and I was...exhausted. I barely did anything and I'm tired. I took a look at myself to notice that my whole body was covered in blood. Ron's too. We both examined each other, then laughed it off. We looked down at Violeta, or at least the pile of ashes that was Violeta. I spit on it and walked away into the hall. Ron got into his snake-like form again and slithered up to my waist. I walked in the hall facing everyone with my bloody body.

"What's wrong Stella?" Walter asked me. What was he talking about? I was fine now. I got Alu-...I...was crying. I was crying tears of joy. But it wasn't about Alucard. It was about the fact I got to hear my parents speak to me again. It felt good to hear their soothing voices. Hearing my father swear, my mother agreeing, being told what to do by my parents once more. I missed them dearly. I wiped up my tears and faced them again.

"It's nothing Walter," I said to him, "it just felt good to hear some things I haven't heard since I was a child."

"And what would those things be?" Sir Integra asked of me.

I shook my head. "I apologize, Sir, but those things I can't tell you. It was extremely personal." She nodded her head, understanding my words.

* * *

**SERAS POV**

I'm so glad that Stella was okay. But was Master okay? His eyes returned to their normal color, instead of a softer red. He finally took action and walked towards Stella.

"S-Stella," he said with such apologetic eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Violeta still knew the spell I taught her. Will you-"

"Accept your apology? Of course I will," Stella said, finishing his question and answering. Master walked towards her and hugged her tightly. He tilted her head back and attempted to kiss her. She pushed him away from her. Ron, unsure about what was going on, slithered down from her waist and stood next to me in his human form. Master looked at Stella with upset eyes. She moved her face left and right, dodging every kiss from him.

"Why aren't you letting me sărut you?" Master said, with one word in Romanian, "in other words, kiss you?"

"Because of what happened..." Stella said, trying her best not to make eye contact with Master.

"Forget about Violeta, will you?!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT VIOLETA!" she yelled at Master. He looked at her shocked and so did we. She raised her voice with him! No one could do that but Sir Integra! "I-I'm so sorry Alucard, but I can't let you..."

"Why the fuck not?" he asked, with his eyes raging red. Oh no! What's going to happen next? And why isn't Stella letting Master kiss her? If it wasn't about Violeta, then what?

"I can't kiss you because...I...I would be cheating."

"CHEATING?!" we all yelled at her.

"Yes, cheating."

"How would you be cheating Stella?" Walter asked.

"I can't kiss any other vampire than the one I'm with!"

"And exactly who is this vampire you're with?!" Master asked her.

"Why does it matter to you?! I...I took your advice and moved on," she said, "I found someone that loves me and-"

"Do you not understand me when I say 'I was under a spell'?! I wasn't meaning anything I said! I do love you and I want to be with you! If I didn't, I wouldn't even be spilling out my feelings for you in front of others!" Master's eyebrows turned from angry to confused to worried.

"I-I know that! I...I just thought that I wasn't such a bad idea. I wanted to know what it feels like having someone that not every Draculina wants. I wanted to know how it feels to be with a vampire with not that much popularity. I wanted to know...I...I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE A LOVE LIFE THAT NO ONE WANTS TO SABOTAGE! IS THAT SO FUCKING WRONG OF ME FOR BEING CURIOUS?!"

All of us, including Master, stared at Stella with wide eyes. We were shocked by what she was saying. What she was saying was...

..deep.

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

What I heard Stella say was...hurtful. I never knew that she felt this way. I thought that she was okay with everything, but she actually wasn't.

_Ouch, shit! What the fuck?! _my head started to ache. I wish that I never taught Violeta that trick. Her death was triggering my brain. I began remembering the things we did while I was under the spell.

* * *

**ALUCARD'S MEMORIES**

"Ah...Ah fuck! More Vlad, more!" Violeta screamed to me. I shoved my tongue deeper into her pussy. She was gripping my hair, forcing me to go even deeper. I began sucking her clit, feeling some of her cum squirt out.

_What..._

"Vlad! Please don't stop! The feeling is so...AHH!"

_What...?_

I unzipped my pants and let out my dick. I slowly inserted it into her, making her moan loudly. I banged against her G-spot and made her finally cum. She grabbed my arms, shoving her nails deep inside of me. The pleasure I felt from fucking her made me bite into her left breast and drink her blood.

_What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING?!_

* * *

**INTEGRA POV**

Alucard stood there holding Stella with one hand, the other on his forehead. His eyes began to bleed. What the hell was going on?

"Alucard! Are you okay?" screamed Stella, still showing love for her ex-vampire boyfriend. "Alucard!"

"I'm fine," he assured her, "I just-" He stopped talking and let go of Stella. He looked at her with such evil eyes. I have never seen him look at Stella like this before.

"Alucard," I said, "you are not okay. What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, I just realized something," he said.

"And that would be...?" I asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I can't be with Stella." All of us looked shocked once again, even Stella.

"Why not?" asked Walter.

"Because I have slept with another Draculina."

"Would that Draculina be Violeta?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, she's dead so-" I got rudely interrupted by Alucard.

"She may be dead but her scent is still on me. As long as her scent is still on me, I cannot be with any other Draculina."

"How are you going to get her scent wiped off?"

"When I find another Draculina I love. After that, I mate with her and she has to bite into my neck."

I grabbed Stella by her arm and held her close to me, pulling her cheeks. "Um, hello?! You are in love with a Draculina right here!"

"Oush! Shir Inshegra, shat hursh!" Stella muffled to me.

"I can't force a Draculina to mate with me. Plus she has herself a Dracul. If I interfere with their relationship, he might end up killing her for cheating," Alucard said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to my room to change clothes and I'll be on my way to the Hellsing Manor."

What the hell? What the hell Alucard?! You love Stella! Murder that other Dracul and take back your Draculina! Please...please...

...it's the only way...

...we could get to see...

...Stella's smile...

...ever...

...again...

* * *

**Hello people! I'm happy coming home from school (which is highly rare)! The reason behind that is because the Juniors at my school have to take their ACTs tomorrow and no other grades are allowed to attend. Oh, the joy of being a Senior. Poor babies...lol whatevs.  
Sorry for ending the recent chapters with those stupid ass three dots and words. I think it adds more emotion into the story.  
I'm depressed too; I ate all my Tagalong Girl Scout cookies. Whaaaat the hell :(**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, I felt as if Chapter 15 was horseshit so I'm gonna try better this chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**ALUCARD POV**

By the time I got back to the Hellsing Manor, I felt as if something was still missing. But what was it?...

...

...

Oh yeah. I still haven't figured out who Stella's new vampire was. Actually, no one knew. Where did she meet him? When do they get the chance to meet? Does he really like her? Love her? Or is he just trying to sleep with her? Take advantage of her? He better not do anything like that. I'll rip him in half for trying to break my Dear Stella's heart.

Integra ordered me to her office, saying that she had something important to ask of me. I walked through the walls and, surprisingly, wasn't the only one in there. She must've told the others because they were there also.

"Glad that you could make it Alucard," she said, "now I bet all of you are wondering why the hell you're here. We're here to find out who this mystery man is that Stella is seeing."

"Why do you need me here for that? There's two other vampires here. Plus you can read her thoughts."

"Because she blocked all of us out of her mind. Only you can break the barrier and find out her thoughts."

Shit. I guess I really have to do it now. I grabbed Stella by her arms and looked deep into her eyes. All I saw was her with some familiar looking man. I looked deeper. I saw her kiss him on the cheek and rub against him. She would meet him after hours, when everyone in the Manor was asleep. He would tell her "I love you" and she would say the same back. I looked a bit deeper, just to see his face. I had a feeling that I knew this man. It was Xavier.

I let go of Stella, well actually threw her. I couldn't believe that she was with a vampire like Xavier. Why would he want to be with Stella? She's not what he likes.

* * *

**STELLA POV**

Alucard threw me against a bookshelf. I got up and dusted myself off. I stood there, looking at his maroon eyes. That's it! I'm tired of getting hurt and pushed around by Alucard! He hurts me emotionally and physically. I'm done! I walked through Sir Integra's doors to leave her office and went to my ro-Alucard's chambers. I no longer had a coffin because of Alucard and I breaking up. I got all of my belongings and put it inside of a suitcase. I then retrieved back to Sir Integra's office. I had something important to let all of them know and no one could change my mind about it!

"Sir Integra," I said, "I just would like to let you know that I'm leaving."

"LEAVING?!" she asked.

"Yes, leaving. I'm going to continue to work for you but I would like to leave this Manor."

"And where exactly are you going to live at?" Alucard asked me.

"My **boyfriend **probably wouldn't like for me to share it with you, but I'm staying with him."

"I guarantee that you won't be comfortable," he said. Do you have to act like you know everything?

"If I don't, I'll go back to Sir Penwood," I said, "Even if I don't feel comfortable there, I'll stay. There's no way that I'm going to rest another day here."

Alucard growled at me when I walked past him. I exited out of the Hellsing Manor and met up with Xavier behind a tree. He softly kissed me on the forehead, then my cheek. He rubbed the tip of his nose against my temple and kissed me once more. It felt good to be loved like this. Not having so many critics about my relationship. Not having numerous Draculinas try to eliminate me to get to my boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go?" Xavier asked me. I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. He held me close and materialized us to his private mountain villa. We were on a hillside with a beautiful view of mountains. I was in awe from the gorgeous view.

"You should go get dressed Stella," he said to me.

"Dressed? I thought I was dressed."

He began to laugh at me. "My apologies sweetheart, I should've been more clear. I meant for you to get dressed in the clothes I picked for you." He pointed to the inside of the house, "The clothes are in the bedroom."

I went in the direction he pointed and entered the bedroom. On the bed, I saw a beautiful, baby blue, country Lolita dress. It was out of my sense of fashion, but since Xavier bought it for me, I put it on immediately. I put on the straw hat that came with it and slipped on my frilly knee-high socks. I tied up my short light brown oxford boots and walked out the house, looking for Xavier.

He popped up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed from his warm peck.

"I knew that you would look great in it!" he said to me with his ruby eyes glistening. Looking at his eyes made me think if Alucard. I broke down crying, making Xavier wonder what's wrong with me. I ran to the bedroom and sat in a corner of the room crying my eyes out.

"Are you okay, Stella?" Xavier asked from outside of the room. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I'll leave you alone for now. Just please don't be upset with me. I...I'm sorry."

No, you idiot. Don't just stay outside of the door. Walk in the room without knocking and demand me to tell you what's wrong. Force me to tell you what's the matter. And after I tell you, hold me tight. Tell me that everything's going to be okay. Tell me that you'll stay by my side and make sure I'm fine. Be like him! Be like Alucard!

He can't be like Alucard. He's completely different from him. They're two completely different people. Alucard hurts me and Xavier loves me. But something's making me go back to thinking of Alucard. What was it? I wish it would leave me alone. Was it his warmth? His voice? His way of making love to me?

Or was it just the fact that I can't get over him? WHY? WHY CAN'T I? I told myself that I was done with him, but yet here I am, thinking about all of his traits that I enjoyed when I was his Draculina. STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!

Please...just stop it now. I would like to move on. I would like to forget. But...I just can't...!

* * *

**XAVIER POV**

What's the matter with that bitch? What made her cry? I didn't do anything creepy or unusual. All I did was smile at her with big eyes and then she just bust out of nowhere crying! Whatever. I don't care. As long as I get to fuck her and make her mine, I'll be satisfied.

Stupid bitch doesn't even know my true intentions. Shameful. And this is the so-called "Secret Weapon of Sir Penwood". Ha, wow.

I guess that it's been enough time for the sow to stop crying. I decided to walk into the bedroom just to see how she is. I saw her on the edge of the bed in her dress, blood-stained. That bitch has no idea how much money I spent on that dress for her! Fuck, it doesn't matter. As long as I get to pound her and rub my scent off on her, it'll all be okay.

I walked over to where she was at and kissed her on the cheek, asking her if she was alright. She said that she's fine and just had some depressing thoughts. Blah blah blah yeah yeah yeah whatever! Who cares? I sure don't. I laid her on the bed and lifted up her dress. I ripped her panties off and threw them across the room. Just as I was about to devour her pussy, I noticed something unusual. It was a bite mark on her inner right thigh. It was Alucard's marking. His way of marking his property. I closed Stella's legs and walked out of the room. House, actually. I sat on the terrace thinking...

* * *

**STELLA POV**

What was the matter with Xavier? He was about to give me oral sex. Why did he stop? He looked at my private area like there was something wrong. I clean myself everyday and I'm pretty sure Alucard didn't give me an infection. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my body. My vagina was okay. So what wa-. Oh. The marking...Alucard gave me. The marking he gave me when we were together. The marking of teeth. Him biting into me. Him marking me as his. Him marking me as his Draculina. Him...showing his love towards me. Every time we made passionate love, he would bite into me. In that same exact spot.

Thinking of Alucard's actions towards me made me shiver. It sent a chill down my spine. But at the same time, it made me wet. I began fingering myself, thinking of his movements. Him thrusting inside of me. Him whispering in my ears the three words I loved to hear; "I love you". I reached my climax and came. My underwear were drenched and my fingers were sticky and hot.

* * *

**XAVIER POV**

I walked back inside of the house. I finally finished my thinking. I'm done with this romantic shit. I'm just going to cut to the point of things. I'm going to rape her. Claim her as mine.

I was in the hallway near the bathroom and heard...squelching noises. I peeped through the door and saw Stella. She was fingering herself. Such a lewd whore. If she wanted something inside of her, she could've at least asked me. I'll give her the real thing instead of those fingers. I'll make sure she never forgets me after I get done fucking her.

I stepped inside the bathroom and stood tall over Stella who was still fingering herself, not even noticing my presence. I unzipped my pants and took out my dick, putting it in front of her face. She finally noticed me and panicked.

"Oh, um, hello Xavier," she said to me, trying to avoid eye contact, "um, sorry you had to catch me like this. I-I...I...was just-"

"It's okay Darling, I just wanted to help you out." After I said that, she really panicked. She tried to get up off of the floor but I stopped her...

* * *

**STELLA POV**

What the hell was Xavier doing? I don't want to have sex! I was just checking my body!

I tried to shove him off of me but he was too powerful. He grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me against the floor. His knee rubbed against my wet vagina, making me highly uncomfortable. He ripped my dress with his mouth, my wrists still in his grasp. Is he going to rape me? Why Xavier? Why? I thought that you were going to be nice to me! Love me a very tender way! Kiss me and cuddle with me! Hold me when I'm sad! Make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE A LOVE LIFE THAT NO ONE WANTS TO SABOTAGE!

It hit me. Only one person in this universe can do that. That one person is Alucard. I cried thinking of him again. I cry so much for him but does he cry for me? Of course not! I need to stop! BUT I JUST CAN'T, DAMMIT! I...I...can't...

My flame appeared from my eye and I found my courage. I pushed Xavier off of me, making his spine hit the ceiling and come back down to the floor face first. When Xavier was trying to get his broken bones to heal, I took advantage of the moment and packed my bags. Deja vu. I ran out of the villa and materialized to Sir Penwood's office. It felt good to be back home. I was sitting in front of Sir Penwood, who was looking at me with large eyes. It took me a moment to realize that I was...half-naked. My dress was ripped from the top, letting my round breasts sit out freely. The bottom of my dress was tore, showing my bare ass. I was so embarrassed. It also took me a moment to notice that I was in the middle of a huddle. I looked up and around. The faces were familiar. It was Ron, Seras, Sir Integra, Walter, and...Alucard. All of them looking down at me with large eyes, just as Sir Penwood. I was humiliated. I could feel the heat bounce off my face. I can tell that I'm as red as a cherry.

"S-Stella," Walter said with a confused and worried look on his face, "why are you half-naked? Are you okay?"

I looked up at Walter then dropped my head in shame. "I-I'm fine Walter." I tried my best to avoid the first question he asked of me.

"You still didn't answer the first question he asked," Alucard said to me. Shut up. Please. Leave me alone. You're making this harder for me.

Alucard kneeled to me and cupped my cheek. A blood tear or two rolled down my face. "Please Stella. Tell us why you're like this," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Hearing him ask me that in such a concerned voice made me cry even harder. He hugged me close to him. I began shedding tears, one after the next.

"Because I left your side," I said, crying in between, "and Xavier wasn't what I thought he was! He's different! He's so, so, so different! He tied to rape me! I ran away but he probably knows where I am now!"

"It's okay Stella. Just calm down. You're with us again-" Alucard got cut off by me.

"No! It's not okay! Let go of me! Please! Don't make this any harder than it already is!"

"Stella, please calm down!"

"No! Shut up! Please leave me alone! I betrayed you! I left you for another vampire! How can you be so nice to me? I betrayed you! I left you! I left your side! You should hate me!"

Alucard grabbed me by my arms and shook me. "STELLA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SAY THIS?! I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD NEVER HATE YOU. I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. WHEN I WAS UNDER THAT SPELL, EVERYTHING THAT I SAID WAS NOT COMING FROM THE HEART! THAT WAS VIOLETA CONTROLLING ME! I HAD NO CONTROL OVER MYSELF! When will you understand? Understand that I'm...truly and deeply in love with you?"

He grabbed me by my back and hugged me again. Now I was crying uncontrollably. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of me. Hearing Alucard say those things to me. It helped my heart mend. I was falling back in love with Alucard. Now I was sure. I don't want anyone else but Alucard. He was the love of my life. He made me complete. He made me feel as if I was the luckiest girl in the world.

It took me a minute or so to put on my work uniform. I didn't feel like putting my hair in twintails today. I just let my hair flow. I walked out to see everyone, including Sir Penwood, with a smile upon their faces. Alucard walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. My favorite spot. As usual, he grabbed me by the waist and we walked together as a pair. I began...shaking. I saw him. I saw Xavier. He was standing in front of everyone with his white hair, black jacket and boots. I tugged onto Alucard, almost putting my entire body in his coat. He patted my head and made me walk up to Xavier with him. The two vampires had a stare down.

"Pardon me, Alucard," Xavier said, "but I think that something of mine ran away." He said the last part pointing at me.

Alucard growled at him. "Something of yours? What do you think she is; an object?"

"No, but she is indeed one hell of a lewd sow."

Everyone gasped at Xavier saying such a thing about, even I did. I had tears forming at my waterline. Alucard took off his sunglasses and stared at Xavier with such demonic eyes. Xavier jumped a bit but continued talking poorly about me.

"Yeah, I caught the little whore in my bathroom masturbating. Probably masturbating to someone else but I just decided to walk in and try to fuck the slut."

I felt Alucard take out the Jackal. I didn't stop him this time. But I heard something from behind us. It was...Ron? He was gearing up and turning his arm into the Rock Cannon. I heard Sir Integra take out her pistol and load it. Next was Seras, who somehow got a missile launcher. Then Walter; he unleashed his wired and spun them. Lastly, I heard and saw Sir Penwood take out his pistol, locking and loading it. Alucard and the others took aim at Xavier while he was talking with his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, and if you don't want the fucking tramp running around, getting ready to fuck other vampires, I would mate with her if I were you. And by the way, her pussy was looking ve-" his word were cut off by getting shot with a Rock and Silver bullets. He disintegrated within seconds. He was in a pile of ashes that got taken away from the wind.

Alucard turned around and looked at me with his eyes, glowing lava red. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I needed comfort from the horrible things Xavier said about me.

"Don't worry Stella," Alucard said, knowing that I was feeling hurt, "we true vampires don't listen to trash like that." It made me feel better hearing that from Alucard. I looked up and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I love you, my Dear Stella."

"I love you too, my Dear Alucard."

"Nope," he said. What the hell does he mean "nope"?

"Huh?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Don't call me 'Alucard' anymore."

"What should I call you then?"

"Call me by my real name; 'Dracula'."

Huh? I get to call Alucard "Dracula"? Does that mean...we're growing a stronger connection? I hope so... "Okay then, Dracula. I love you too, my Dear Dracula."

He tilt my head back and kissed me. I could feel the others staring at us share kisses. I didn't care because I was so glad that Alucard and I are back together. I never want to separate ever again. I will love Alucard to Hell and back.

I opened my eyes from our kiss to realize that we were in an unfamiliar location. It was a royal bedroom with a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I looked around and saw more gold. There was gold every where I turned. I looked up at Dracula who looked...different! He had longer hair, just above his butt, a moustache, and he was dressed like a king. Our eyes then met, making me shiver. His look was so serious and demanding. I never saw this look before. I turned my back, trying not to face him. He turned me back around but I turned my head to the right, avoiding eye contact. HE got a hold of my chin and made me face him. Our eyes met again. His eyes were a glowing lava red again. I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Dracula asked me. I shook my head.

"Then why aren't you looking at me, _fiancé?_" Fiancé? Why is he calling me that? I looked down at my left ring finger to find a huge sapphire ring sitting there. I gasped and looked back up at Dracula.

"D-Dracula. When did you propose to me? And when did I say 'yes'?" He looked at me with angry eyes.

"Oh, so you want me to do it like that?"

I nodded my head hard. "Yes!"

"Why?" he asked, honestly curious.

"I always wanted to be proposed to when I was a little girl. I always dreamt of the man of my dreams getting on one knee and asking me to marry him. It's what I saw from my parents before they passed. I saw my father get on one knee and ask my mother 'Mary, will you mar-" my babbling stopped because I noticed something.

I saw Dracula take the ring off of my finger and get on one knee. He looked up at me and held the ring out. "Stella, will you marry me?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked down at him and nodded my head hard. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!"

I jumped on top of him, making both us fall to the floor. We were laughing and smiling, holding each other tight to one another. I love Dracula and he loved me. We were happy.

Mother said there would be days like this.

I just never thought...that...

...they would come...

...so...

..._soon_...

* * *

**Hello! This chapter I kinda tried to make emotional and dramatic. Sorry if I failed. It's 12:57 a.m. where I'm at. I'm super tired soooo goodnight fellow FanFictioners.**

**-_- zzz...zzz...zzz.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**STELLA POV**

I was laying in bed due to waking up early. It was 2:10 a.m.. Now that was pretty early for me to be up. I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked and saw Dracula, still asleep, still adorable. I put my head back down and smiled. I began playing with his long black hair. It must have felt good for him because he was moaning in his sleep. His moans were so sexy. It made me think of all the times he made love to me.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked me, surprising me.

"Shouldn't you, Dracula?"

"I was until I felt my fiancé playing with my hair in my sleep," he said, looking up directly into my eyes. He got off of my chest to get on all fours over me, hovering my body. He leaned closer to me and kissed my neck, then licked it. It sent chills down my spine.

"As much as I hate to say this," he began, "but Xavier was right."

What the hell? "About what?" I asked him.

"Mating with you."

"But I thought that we already mated. We had sex a couple times so-"

"That's not mating, Dear. That was just sex. I haven't rubbed my scent off on you good enough." he said, interrupting me.

"Sorry, but why do you have to rub your scent off on me?" I asked curious.

He chuckled at me. "So that no other vampire can try to take you away from me. As soon as they smell me on you, they'll understand not to bother you."

"Oh...well-" my words got cut off again! But instead of words cutting me off, it was a warm kiss from Dracula. I closed my eyes tightly, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"That's enough speaking for now Stella," he said, looking at me with lustful eyes.

"Are we going to mate now?" I asked.

"No, not today. Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I can't do it right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fucking tired. It's 2:15 in the morning," he said, making me giggle. "I understand that you're impatient but you need your rest."

"What do I need to rest for?" I asked. I honestly was impatient. I wanted Dracula to hurry up and take me.

He leaned down and kissed me again, softer this time, and ended it with our noses touching. "Because I might end up hurting you that day."

I blushed hearing that from him. It's fine with me if he hurts me. The pain goes away in an instant, getting replaced with pleasure.

"Go back to sleep, my Dear Stella," Dracula said to me, laying on his side with his arms open for me. I scooted to the empty space, filling it with my body. He wrapped me with his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I am. Make sure you go back to sleep, my Dear Dracula." When I finished saying that, I noticed a fast asleep Dracula. He must have been really tired. I kissed the tip of his nose and his left cheek. Then I went back to sleep.

I woke up again. This time much later. It was 9:00 p.m.. I noticed that Dracula wasn't in front of me. I wasn't in his arms. I sat up in the huge bed and looked around the even bigger room. I couldn't find him. I got out of the bed and began searching for him. I walked past a mirror and took a look at myself. I was in an oversized, white dress shirt. It had to be Dracula's. I smelled him all over it. Underneath it I was wearing black underwear. Wait. These aren't the ones that I was wearing yesterday. This is a thong. I don't remember wearing a thong! I remember wearing a bikini bottom, not a thong!...oh well. I have to get my mind back on track. Where is Dracula?

I walked out of the bedroom and was astonished. I finally know where I am. I was at Dracula's castle. I continued walking around, searching for Dracula. I bumped into a man with mahogany eyes. He looked down at me with a straight face. I turned my face, trying to avoid his face.

"Are you looking for something, My Lady?" he asked of me. I turned around and looked at him. He was smiling at me. I smiled back and patted his shoulder. Hey, did he just call me "My Lady"?

"Um, yes I am," I said, "do you know where Dracula is?"

"The King is in the royal tub, My Lady."

"Oh, okay. Could you please show me the way?"

"I apologize, My Lady, but only the maids can do such things with you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You must get cleaned and I cannot do that for you," he said to me. "Annabelle, Ramona, come here please." Two beautiful vampires appeared next to him. The girls were wearing frilly maid dress with knee-high black stockings with black buckled heels. One had blonde, curly hair that stopped underneath her shoulder blades. The other had black, straight hair that was in a low ponytail that stopped an inch or so underneath her butt. I took another look at he man with mahogany eyes. He must have been one of the butlers. He was dressed just like Walter.

"Yes Wilson," they both said.

"Please take My Lady to the royal tub so she can bathe with our King."

"Sure thing Wilson," they said while walking closer to me. They grabbed me by both of my arms and dragged me to a changing room.

"U-Um, thank you Annabelle and Ramona," I said nervously, "I'll just remove my clothes and you can show me the way to the tub."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, My Lady," Annabelle said.

"Why not?"

"Because our King ordered us to treat you the same way how the butlers treat him."

"We have to strip you, My Lady," Ramona said. I backed away from the two girls who had evil grins on their faces. I tried to run but they locked the door. Just as I was going to run through a wall, Ramona grabbed me by the arm, pinning me down by both. Annabelle walked up to me and unbuttoned my shirt.

The two females giggled at me. "Honestly, My Lady, our King was right. He said that you would try to run away from us."

"Huh? Dracula said that? How dare he!" I said, shocked that he would say such a thing like that about me. While I was babbling on and on, I didn't even notice that the girls were done undressing me. I was laying on the floor naked and still pinned down by Ramona. She soon realized the awkwardness of the situation and let go of me. Annabelle helped me off of the floor and dusted my ass off. That really wasn't needed...

The two maids walked me through the walls, taking me to the royal tub. The liquid inside of the pool wasn't water; it was blood, Type B if I'm correct. Inside of the blood was a handsome man with wet, bloody black hair that spread through the tub. It was Dracula. He was staring straight at me. Please stop. You're making me highly uncomfortable. I began blushing, having Dracula stare at my naked body.

I was standing in front of the tub, having Annabelle and Ramona struggle putting my extremely long, black hair into a bun. It took them about 10 minutes just to finish my hair. They backed away from me, breathing hard.

"Heh, well! We did a pretty good job with My Lady's hair, Annabelle," Ramona said with her arms dangling from being exhausted. Annabelle was the same. I got inside of the tub and felt uncomfortable. Dracula was still sitting there, staring at me. I sunk my body lower into the tub, showing only my head and neck. Dracula smacked the blood, causing a wave and having my body pop up. Annabelle and Ramona were blushing at my mature body; my breasts bounced and my ass shook and my wet hair was covering most of my face. Dracula put a finger up and made them leave the room. No! Please don't leave me alone!

"Come here," he demanded from me. I shook my head and refused to come closer to him.

"Stella, listen to me. Come here." He looked at me with his eyes glowing lava red again. I couldn't help but obey him. I scooted to him and stayed there. He put his arms around me and kissed me. I kissed back because it felt so good. He then grabbed my waist and the back of my head. I held onto the back of his neck and broke away from the kiss. He looked down at me with those eyes again.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Then why did you break away from the kiss?"

"Because I want to know something..."

"What is it? I'll tell you anything you want to know," he said, laying his head on my left breast. I ran my fingers through his damp hair. I tilt my head back and sighed.

"Are you going to mate with me today?" Me asking that question made Dracula look up at me with lustful eyes. He leaned in close to me.

"If you want me to, my Dear Stella," he said to me. I nodded my head and kissed him. I held his back and rubbed it. It sent chills down his spine. He moaned in my mouth but this time, he pulled away from the kiss. Why?

"We can't continue with this bath," he said to me, still with those lustful eyes. He got out of the blood bath and stood tall in front of me. He held out a hand and helped me get out. He materialized himself to...well, I don't know where! But out of nowhere, Annabelle and Ramona came from the walls. They dried me off and covered me in a black robe. They, once again, walked me through the walls to the changing room. Now I was somewhat comfortable with the girls seeing my naked body. They dressed me in something odd. I was in a dark red bustier, black sheer thigh-high stockings, and I had black leather gloves on. What the hell was I wearing? And my hair was in two buns, replacing my twintails. Why am I like this?

The two maids took me to the bedroom and locked the doors. What the hell is going on? I looked by the bed and saw Dracula dressed in his Victorian red outfit, staring at my clothes. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, crotch to crotch. He kissed me and grabbed my waist.

"Dracula," I began, "why am I dressed like this? I feel uncomfortable. I'm dressed like a slut but I'm not! Why did Annabelle and Ramona dress me like this?"

"I asked of it."

"What? Y-You asked the maids to dress me like this?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Didn't you want me to mate with you today?" I nodded my head this time.

"So, that's why I'm dressed like this? Is this what you like?"

"It is what I like but that's not the only reason why you're dressed like this. You're dressed like this because it's a vampire ritual. All Draculs have to do this to their Draculina to officially mark them as theirs."

"Then why aren't you naked?...Wait! That's not what I meant, I-I meant to say w-why aren't you in bed with me? No! That's not what I meant...ugh!" I can sound so idiotic at times! Why did I just open up my mouth?!

Dracula chuckled at me and pecked me on the cheek. "You're trying to say 'Why aren't I undressed and ready to take you', right?" I nodded my head, my face red from blushing due to my embarrassment. "I'm not undressed because Integra needs me."

"Does she need me?" I asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"No, she didn't ask for you," he said, leaving me in disappointment, "but she did say that she wants you to check up on Sir Penwood tomorrow. She said he's been lonely without you and Ron around." He turned into a bat and flew away from his castle.

Oh yeah. I forgot all about my first Master. The person I thought of as a second father. The person that cared for me when no one else did when I was young. The person who adopted me from that horrible orphanage. The person who made me meet my first male friend, Ron. The person who helped me learn, live, and love. Sir Penwood helped me with all of those things and I just...abandoned him. I left him to work for someone else. I left him to be with the love of my life. I left him so I could be happy. I...I'm so...selfish. How selfish of me to do such a thing? He's a defenseless human with only a couple of men surrounding him. Any vampire or threat can wipe all of the men out, including Sir Penwood. I never knew how selfish I was until now.

I sat on the bed, crying. Why...? Just why...? Why can't I ever be happy with my choices? Why do I have more regrets than good memories? Why? I just want to be happy. I'm glad that I'm loved by everyone at Hellsing, but Sir Penwood probably hates me for leaving his side. I'm sorry, Sir. I'm...so, so sorry.

* * *

**Author again! How's it going? PM me! Anyways, I'm super happy and hyper because of school getting cut short this week. ACTs and junk, yeah.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**STELLA POV**

Dracula came back to me and kissed me on the cheek, then my lips. I leaned in to the kiss, having our tongues play with each other. Dracula released the kiss and pushed me onto the bed. He grabbed my breasts tightly, making me squeal a bit. My clothes were taken off and thrown to the side. He opened up my legs and began giving me oral sex. His tongue made small, circular motions inside of me, making me cum. It was all over his mouth but he wiped it off. Surprisingly, he closed my legs and set them down. I raised up, my face red from ecstasy, and looked at him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him. He turned to me with a grin.

"Because this time, Integra does want you. She has a mission for you and Seras," he said to me. He touched my shoulder, making my uniform come together. He then touched my hair, making that turn into my normal twintails. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. We both got out of the bed and were about the materialize to Sir Integra's office, but a question came to mind.

"Dracula, what made you want to give me oral sex anyways?"

"I was hungry," he said with a wide grin across his face. Hearing him say such a thing made me accidently smile.

After Seras and I completed a mission, something came to my mind. Sir Integra wanted me to check up on Sir Penwood.

"Um Sir," I began, "If you don't mind, I would like to visit someone." She must have known who I was talking about because she smirked and nodded her head. I vanished into thin air and appeared in Sir Penwood's office. I looked around; everything was a mess! Books were scattered, papers weren't filed, there was a hamburger and fries sitting on the round table and the men were all sleeping. I turned towards the round table and saw Sir Islands and Sir Penwood fast asleep. I walked over to the men and shook my head. I tapped Sir Penwood's shoulder and nudged it a bit. He woke up and looked at me with lazy eyes and some food in his mustache but quickly wiped it off.

"Hello Sir, long time no see," I said with a slight giggle at the end. He looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Eh? I'm probably just imagining stuff. That can't be Stella. She's with Integra. Now she has the best of the best and I have nobo-" his words were cut short by me interrupting him.

"Sir Penwood. I assure you that you're not imagining this. It's me, Stella."

This time he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He finally realized that it was me and I'm here. "S-Stella? Is it really you?"

"Yes Sir, it's me."

"I'm so glad to see you again," he said, jumping to me with a hug, "I thought that you left me for good." Hearing that made me shed two tears. I hugged him back and the two tears rolled down my face, onto his shoulder.

"Sir, I would never leave you for good," I said, "I may be working for Integra but I'll always be there for you."

"Honestly? You would?" he asked.

"Why not? You never left my side. You've always been there for me. You got me out of the orphanage. You adopted me and helped me gain strength. You trained me," I said, crying remembering our moments, "you taught me marksmanship. You taught me how to do my first backflip. You fed me and sheltered me. You held me. You made me meet my first ever male friend, Ron. You helped me find out who I really am. You comforted me whenever I cried. You congratulated me. You...you were there when no one else was. You treated me like a daughter. You helped me remember what it feels like to have a father. You. No one else but you, Sir."

He walked up to me and wiped away my tears, just like how he did when I was a child. Sir Penwood gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me once more. He held my hand and spoke to me, "That's because I thought of you and Ron as my children. You were my daughter and Ron was my son. You two have grown up now and I need to face that fact."

I gave a nod and turned towards a window. I leaned my head against the pane and stared outside. "Sir...," I began, getting his attention again, "what would you say if I told you that I'm in love?"

"I would ask who are you in love with?"

I gulped. "I'm in love with Alucard."

"Congratulations Stella," he said, surprisingly, "does he love you back?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How do you know?"

"Because he tells me."

"Good. Do you tell him back?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then what's the problem?" he asked.

"There is no problem. I was just wondering if you approved of it."

"Why not?" he asked. "If you two are in love and aren't ashamed of exchanging words like 'I love you', there's nothing for me to say." I turned around with a smile. I walked to Sir Penwood and kissed him on the cheek this time.

"Good. Because we're getting married."

"Married?! You two are-...good. Just send an invitation and I promise to you that I'll come," he said with a calm look. I nodded my head.

Just as I was about to leave I remembered something. "Oh yeah, and Sir," I said, "don't think I won't come back. This place is a pig's pen! What happened? After Ron and I left, this place looks horrible! I'll be back very soon to clean this place up. Till then, Sir." I vanished into thin air by materializing to Sir Integra's office.

I stood in front of Sir Integra's desk with a smile across my face. Everyone looked at me, wondering why I'm so happy. The awkward silence was broken by Sir Integra opening her mouth to speak.

"What is that?" she said, pointing to my ring finger on my left hand.

"Huh? Oh this? It's my engagement ring," I said. Everyone gasped and looked at me and Dracula. He was standing in the corner with a wide grin.

"When did you two get engaged? And when did you plan on telling us?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yesterday," Dracula said, "and I was waiting for the right moment to tell all of you. I guess that didn't go as planned." I looked in his direction and gave him a wink. He grinned back at me, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. We continued making our signature looks at each other, not speaking once. I blew a kiss at him and he gave me a warm smile. I blushed and giggled a bit. Everyone in the room was looking at us confused, wondering what the hell we were doing. Sir Integra snapped at us and we both stopped. I blushed, embarrassed while Alucard growled a bit. I looked at him and made him stop being disrespectful to his master.

"Perhaps telling Sir Penwood to stop hiding Stella and Ron was a good idea. After all, if I didn't, you two lovebirds wouldn't have met each other," Sir Integra said, holding my hand and examining my ring.

"T-Thank you, Sir," I said, still blushing.

"Thank you very much, Master," Dracula said. I moved my head and tilt it so I could kiss Dracula on the cheek. He cupped my cheek and kissed me on the lips. He pushed our faces closer to each other so the kiss would deepen. Our tongues started swirling around each other in our mouths. The feeling made me blush even harder and I moaned a bit.

"Alucard! Let go of Miss Stella, now!" Sir Integra said, blushing also. Dracula let go of me and let a strand of saliva hang from our tongues. "Save that for when you two make your way back home." She let go of my hand when she got done admiring my ring. I bowed to her in a respectful manner but felt something touch my bottom. It was Dracula touching me!

I pushed Dracula off of me and took a few steps away. "Dracula!" I yelled. "How dare you do that in front of others?"

"Oh so now you two are on a first name-basis?" Walter asked. I turned my head to look at the butler who was chuckling. I turned my head back and grabbed my bum. It was sore because Dracula likes to get a good grip on it. Seras, Ron, and Integra were all laughing at Walter's little comment. I walked up to Dracula and pinched his elbow for embarrassing me.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, making everyone stop laughing and turn in his direction.

"Did you just say 'ouch', Master?" Seras asked him with a concerned face.

"Yes I did, Police Girl. I suppose Stella is the only woman to make me say that," Dracula said coldly. I giggled at him and so did everyone else. We all stayed in the room, sharing a silly moment.

* * *

**SERAS POV**

After everyone got done laughing at Master, Sir Integra took me to the living room. I don't know why but I followed her orders. Walter was organizing papers in her study, Ron went to go sit on the roof, and Master and Stella went to Master's empty chambers. When Sir Integra and I were in the living room, I noticed a large group of men standing up and one sitting down. Without anyone noticing, I crept to the corner of the room with my arms crossed behind my back. I heard I little of what the men were talking about.

"Get rid of monsters?" one said.

"Yeah right!" another said, laughing it off with another man.

"It's true," Sir Integra said, stopping their laughter, "your enemy is a vampire who gains immortality by drinking human blood. Our job is to carry around garlic and holy water, put a wooden stake in its heart, chop off its head, burn its corpse, and sprinkle its ashes at the crossroads. For more information, read your Bram Stoker."

"That's ridiculous," one man said.

"There's no such thing as vampires," another said with a smirk on his face. Wow, they made me feel special. "You just don't know about them," Sir Integra said. "Or to be precise, you've never been told. Formed 100 years ago, our Royal Order of Religious Knights, Hellsing has been working in secret for a long time with the intended purpose of fighting vampires. If you still don't get it, then take a good look for yourselves!" She said the last part while pointing at me, making everyone turn their heads. "That is your enemy, a vampire." I stood against a wall smiling, not knowing what else to do.

"What?" the redheaded one asked. He got out of the chair and began walking towards me. "Hold on a sec, you're a vampire?"

"Yes, well..." I said, trying to laugh the pressure off. "I guess I am." The redheaded man stared at me for a good second, making me laugh more from nervousness. I tried to show off one of my fangs, but that made him and the rest of the men laugh.

I turned towards Sir Integra with a confused face. "They're laughing at me, aren't they?"

She faced towards me. "Then why don't you show them some proof, police girl?"

"R-Roger! Please go ahead!" I said to the man in front of me. He began laughing again.

"If she's a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein," he said, creeping towards me. I flicked his forehead, making blood come out from his forehead, eyes, and nose. His head came back up to face me with his eyes and mouth wide open from astonishment. I walked up to him, flicking him three more times. The third flick made him fall backwards and land near the other men.

"C-C-Captain!" one of the men said with a concerned look.

"She's a monster!" the redheaded man said, trying to sit up. "I didn't see it coming, not even a sign! She just flicked me in the forehead and my whole head's swimming. Is she really a vampire?"

"She really is," said a voice coming from nowhere. Everyone turned towards a wall where the voice was coming from. It was Master! "She may be the lowest of the lowest rank but she's a card-carrying vampire." Master walked through the wall using his powers, frightening all the men in the room. "What a bunch of lily-livered cowards. You think we can use these people?"

"Dracula!" yelled Stella from down the hall. We heard her running with someone else.

"I'm sorry, Miss," said Walter, "I tried to stop him but..." Walter and Stella ran down to the living room with each other to stop Master from harassing the humans.

"They are going to be guarding my bed," Master said. "I wanted to see who they were." Master stood tall in front of the men, making them shake and shiver.

"That aside, Miss," Walter said, whipping out a letter with a red stamp in the middle, "we received this in the mail."

Sir Integra grabbed the letter and looked at it unusually. "A letter?" she asked. She then looked at the letter as if it was damned or something.

* * *

**INTEGRA POV**

The head of Vatican's Special Operations 13th Division, Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell? I opened up the letter to see that it was an invitation...

"What time is it, Walter?" I asked my butler, growing impatient waiting for Enrico to arrive.

"It's just pass three o'clock," Walter said. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"They ask to meet with us and then show up late," I said, letting my mind wander. "Are they luring us into a trap?"

"Not even they would try to pull off something in the middle of the day in a public space, especially when they're in the very heart of enemy territory," Walter said to me, trying to clam me down. I sighed but then heard a voice on the right side of the art gallery.

"You really have to come here in order to appreciate this place," the voice said, making Walter and I turn our heads. "They've maintained everything perfectly, just as you'd expect of the Royal Museum."

"Yes, you're quite right," said another voice. It was Enrico Maxwell and his little butler. They both stopped in their tracks to notice us looking at them.

"What's this? Are we late?" Enrico asked with a smile across his face.

"It would appear so," said the butler beside him.

"Oh, hello," Enrico said. ..."

I cut him off. "Don't come any closer! What business brings the Vatican here? And not just the Vatican, but its murderous Iscariot Organization."

Enrico chuckled a bit before speaking. "Oh, this is no good," he said while smirking. "Looks like we're not well liked here." He removed his glasses to show off his violet eyes. "First, let me introduce myself. I'm Iscariot's leader, Enrico Maxwell. It's an honor to meet you."

"I don't care who you are," I said in a serious voice. "Tell me why you are here."

"Now, now, there's no reason to get upset. We didn't come here to fight with you."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked, grinding my teeth together. "After you trampled over our agreement, sending Agent Anderson to Badrick in Northern Ireland, where he attacked our agents, killing two of our men. I almost got killed myself. Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"And so what?!" Enrico said angrily, crushing his glasses. What the hell?

"What did you say?" I asked the idiotic man.

"Don't let my politeness get to your head!" he said, sprinkling the crushed glass onto the ground. "What difference does it make if two or two million of your vile Protestant soldiers die! If his Holiness the Pope hadn't ordered us himself, we wouldn't be here talking to you filthy creatures." He took a step closer, not making me change my blank expression. "So stop your whining and listen, you Protestant sow!" Me? A sow? We'll see about that.

"You call her a sow?" Alucard said, coming through a wall. "Nothing like the 13th Division to put the fear of God in you. Even your insults are despicable. You've been doing it for 2,000 years now. Some things never change."

"Nosferatu Alucard, 'garbage disposal man', 'Joker Assassin'. It's the first time I've seen you with my own eyes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alucard," Enrico said in a calm voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maxwell," Alucard said, "and goodbye." He reached inside of his coat pocket to get the Casull. "Did you think you could call my master a sow and leave this place alive? I'll shoot you dead, human!" Alucard aimed for Enrico and was about to shoot.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Enrico said sarcastically, "I can't talk with a terrifying bodyguard pointing a gun at my head. If that's how you want to play, I have an idea. Let's make it an even fight." He then snapped his fingers. "Anderson!" Down the hall was a gigantic figure of a man with a golden cross glowing. It was Anderson!

"Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance and the uttermost parts of the earth for thy possession. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise therefore O ye kings: be instructed ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son, lest he be angry, and ye perish from the way when his wrath is kindled but a little. Blessed are they..." Anderson went on and on, having Enrico try to stop him.

"Don't! Stop it, Anderson!" Enrico yelled at him.

"...that put their trust in him. One swing of my sword and it'll all be over. If we ignored an enemy standing right before our eyes we wouldn't be Iscariot or Vatican."

Alucard and Anderson walked up to each other and pulled out their weapons; Alucard having the Casull and Jackal, Anderson having his two bless bayonets. Alucard began chuckling.

"That's why you're you. And the same goes for me as well," Alucard said in a snarling voice. "Let's do this, Judas Priest!"

Anderson began laughing manically. "This time won't be like the last, vampire!"

I gulped and Enrico began yelling at Anderson again. "No! Stop it, Anderson!"

* * *

**Hello! I'm bored.**

**Please leave a review and favorite this. I'm leaving this one off a cliffhanger.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello there!" Seras and Stella said, "Please come this way, old folks!" The elderly tourists were ignoring the girls in different uniforms. They were too engaged in what Alucard and Anderson were doing.

"What are these men doing?"

"My grandson says he's into stuff like this!"

"My, my! What large weapons!"

"Um...old folks," Seras said.

"Um, excuse us, please go in this direction," Stella said, pointing to a room with a presentation of the exhibit. Surprisingly, the elderly listened to Stella, leaving Seras speechless..

"Stella! How did you get their attention?" she asked. Stella turned around to face Seras with an irritated face. "Trust me Seras, it wasn't easy. I had to chat with a few about candles and cookies and open-knit sweaters to get their attention. After that, I guess they got fond of me and listened." Seras laughed at what her friend had to go through with the old tourists. Stella was still pouting but it soon changed into a smile. Soon, the smile turned into small giggles.

* * *

** STELLA POV**

"I've had enough of this," Dracula said, "I'm going back to bed. Let's go, Stella."

"I...um...er...Dra-..." I began to say.

"I said let's go!" he snapped at me, continuing to walk forward. I ran back to where him and Anderson were and grabbed his hat off the floor, dusting it off and gripping it tightly. "O-Okay!" I ran to his side. I could feel everyone looking at us as we walked away then vanishing to his castle. Dracula went to go take another blood bath while I just waited on the bed for him to return.

**Jeez, Dracula. You didn't have to snap at me like that. I'm sorry...** I said in my thoughts.

**No, don't be sorry.** Dracula said in my head. Hearing him say that made me jump and get scared.

**Why? Why did you snap at me?** I asked him.

**Because I was impatient.**

**Impatient for what?**

**To mate with my Dear Stella.** he said with such a sensual tone. I grabbed my body, trying to stop the shivering. His words made my body tremble. He was ready. He was ready to take me. Mate with me. I was ready too. I wanted him so badly. I stopped my thinking and noticed Annabelle and Ramona knock on the door, asking to come in. I accepted their request with a "Come in!". The girls had wide grins across their faces like the first day I met them. Dracula must have told them to come here to dress me like before. I got out of the bed and walked towards them, letting them dress me up. Again, I had on the dark red bustier, black sheer thigh-high stockings, and long black leather gloves. My hair was back into two buns replacing my twintails.

"Thank you, girls," I said to them. Annabelle and Ramona bowed to me and walked out. I sat back on the bed, continuing to wait for Dracula. Sooner or later, he came. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping wet with blood, and he was barefoot. I never saw him like this and it...it turned me on. His chest had some hair on it and it had abs. I stopped admiring his body and looked up at him. This whole time he was standing there, smirking, watching me stare at his body. I blushed at myself, not noticing such and obvious thing.

**Are you ready?** he asked me through my mind. I turned to him and nodded my head, still blushing. He walked over to me and sat on the bed. I scooted over and kissed him on the cheek and nibbled on his ear. He cupped my cheek and kissed me on the mouth. I moved my body, positioned on top of his crotch, and took in all of his tongue. I rubbed my hands over his chest and fondled with his nipples. He moaned in our kiss but soon broke away from it.

Both his hands cupped my cheeks and he looked deep into my eyes. He kissed me on the mouth once more and picked me up. He laid me down on my back while he hovered over me, looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to raise up for a kiss but got pushed back down by Dracula.

"Stella," he began, "are you willing to become my Queen? My No Life Queen? If not, please say so. I don't want to give you responsibilities you can't handle."

"Dracula, didn't I tell you before not to underestimate me? Of course I want to become your Queen. Your No Life Queen. I can handle it. As long as I have you by my si-..." my response was cut short due to Dracula smashing our lips together, making our fangs clink against one another. He grabbed my waist with both of his hands and thrust into me. I broke from the kiss, squealing like a guinea pig. I tried to cover my mouth with my hands but I just decided to get a hold of Dracula's back. I thought it would hurt because he didn't give me oral sex yet but since I was so wet waiting for him, it was a substitute. Dracula began snickering all of a sudden. Oh no! Did he hear my perverted thoughts?!

**Indeed I did.** he said in my mind.

Dracula shoved his full length inside of me, making me scream instead of squeal. I didn't stop screaming either. The pleasure was out of this world and made me sink my nails into his ass. I made him moan and precum. Both of his hands went to my breasts and squeezed them. I wanted to be playful so I twisted his left nipple. He grunted and blushed. Wait...Dracula blushed! It was so weird to see him do that. But at the same time, alluring. His balls smacked furiously against me, letting me know that right now isn't the time to play. But it felt so good! I stopped screaming and began moaning. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him on the lips, pulling his tongue out so we can French. Our saliva was thick and spread throughout our tongues. He pushed me back and rammed into me faster and harder. His pubic hair was curly and rubbed furiously against my clit, making me cum early. I yelled a tad bit loud, making all the butlers and maids in the castle say, "What the hell was that? Is My Lady okay?"

Next was Dracula's turn to climax. He leaned down to me and kissed me then bit into my neck, the same spot where he turned me into a vampire. I rubbed his back, making small circles. He got chill bumps from it and moaned once more. I moaned at his moaning, only because of its sensuality. Dracula banged against the very end of my vagina and I yelped a little. He slammed into me for the final time, just to release his sperm deep inside of me. I jumped a bit, feeling the warm, thick liquid flow inside of me.

Dracula was exhausted; I could tell by his heavy breathing and the sweat rolling down his temples. He sat up with a serious face. "Bite me."

I sat up too, but to look at him confused. "Huh?"

"To complete the ritual, you must bite me back."

I didn't hesitate or bother to ask any questions. I leaned towards his neck and bit into him. His warm blood flowed through my mouth. It was delicious. I enjoyed his blood so much that I almost forgot to let go. I released my fangs to find myself once again held tightly against his body. We fell to our sides and went to sleep. We finally did it. We mated. Now no other Dracul will try to take me away from Dracula.

**Do you feel like doing it again?** Dracula asked me.

**Go to sleep!** I yelled to him in his mind.

* * *

**Till then, xoxo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haven't updated in a while. Sorry! ): school and junk.**

* * *

** In the middle of the war with Hitler (time skip)**

**STELLA POV**

Never in my life have I been in a war! Nor been alive to witness one! I'm lost, confused, and want to be in Dracula's grasp. But I can't because of him dealing with Anderson. I was getting ready to board the blimp with Sir Integra and Seras until I got yanked by my arm. I turned to be face to face with Dracula. I have never seen a look like this before. And it...scared me. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me hard, harder than he ever did. It felt different too. It felt worrisome. I had a blood tear escape from my left eye, hoping that nothing bad will happen to him while I'm on the blimp with Sir Integra and Seras. He released me and told me in my mind, "It'll be okay. I promise I'll come back." I smiled at him reassuring me of his safety and nodded. I turned back around to board the blimp with Sir Integra and Seras. I don't know why, but it felt as if he was smiling when I walked away.

A man dressed in war attire pointed to the conference room which Hitler was in, directing Sir Integra. "Such a good war dog," she said.

The man ignored what she said and stared directly at Seras. Seras, looking different with her shadow arm and ruby eyes, stared back at the man coldly.

"Go on, Stella. Ron," Seras said.

"No way! We can't just leave you here!" Ron yelled. "You can't go against him alone!"

"If I can't, I'll die. But if I can, I'll win," she said the last part with her signature wink. I shook my head and grabbed Ron in his snake-like form, wrapping him around my waist. I looked at the man again, only to notice that he was now pointing to the left and staring at me. I guess that was my cue to go to the left I nodded my head at him, then the same to Seras. She nodded back and winked again, reassuring me that she'll be okay. I ran down the left hallway for about three minutes to notice that I was blocked off by a figure. It was the same figure from the Round Table Conference at Hellsing. It was Schrödinger. I took Ron off of my waist and told him to turn into the Black Blade. Since Schrödinger is "everywhere and nowhere", he was bouncing around scratching my body badly. That stupid little cat-boy was getting on my nerves, so I gripped Ron tightly and slashed through one of his cat ears.

"Why don't you just die?" he asked me. I clicked my tongue at him.

"Why don't you just go put yourself into a box full of poison and die, Schrodinger cat?" I said, mocking his name from where it originally came from. It must have pissed the cat-boy off because he turned into a wolf. I was so surprised by what he turned himself into that my body was frozen. I failed to realize that his gigantic paw came by and swooped me off my feet, knocking me into a nearby wall. One of his claws picked me up by my bikini top **(Author note: In the time skip, she changed to something more comfortable before the ghouls and Zorin invaded the Hellsing Manor. Aka her signature outfit.)** and lifted me up. I was facing the wolf with my bloody body. He threw me down the hall, down to where the mysterious man staring at Seras was. I opened my eyelids a bit and saw Seras get pounced by another wolf, bigger than Schrodinger, falling through the floor. I opened my eyes to the widest they could get. Seras...Seras... was hurt! I somehow got up on my knees and looked back down the hall. Schrodinger was standing there growling at me. He charged straight for me, but I got up to my feet and grabbed him by his tail. I swung him in the air in three times in circular motions and finally tossed him into a wall. My flame appeared and I walked down to Ron, laying on the floor limp. I decided not to touch him, just leave him there. It upset me seeing my best friend like that. His bleeding was intense and it made me get emotional. But I sucked it up and walked towards Schrodinger. He also lied there limp, but I felt no pity. I grabbed him by his ears and held him up. He looked at me with innocent eyes, but I looked through those eyes to find a wicked cat-boy. Schrodinger turned back into his normal self and was still being held by his ears. He kicked at me and clawed my face. I kicked the boy in his shin and made him stop fighting me.

"Ow! You bitch!" he said to me.

"Yeah, only if you knew how many times I heard that today," I said back sarcastically.

"Well you deserve it, you stupid woman!"

"Enough backtalk, just show me the way to Hitler."

"Ha! Me, show you?" he said to me. I gripped his ear so hard that when I tugged on it, I tore it off. I then grabbed his chain and yanked it off and burned it with my flame. "Wait! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! The Major gave that to me! It's important to me! Why did you do that? I'll fucking destroy you! You fucking bitch! Go die! Die, die, die, die, die!"

I kicked the boy in both his shins this time, making him roar at me in pain. I threw him across the hall and walked the opposite way, guessing that it's the way to Hitler. By the time I arrived, I noticed that Sir Integra and Seras were there. They were both talking to Hitler, who was surrounded by a glass cube. Sir Integra shot at it but the bullet did nothing but scratch it. Seras used her shadowed arm and reached down to the bottom of the blimp to get a cannon. The cannon was larger than Ron! She shot at Hitler but it only pierced the glass cube by a bit. It came to mind that maybe a Rock can break the glass. I ran out of the room, having Sir Integra and Seras call my name, "Stella! Stella, where are you going?!"

* * *

**SERAS POV**

Sir Integra and I watched Stella run out of the conference room, not knowing where she was going. She came back and she had Ron in her arms limp. He was bleeding badly, but Stella helped him gain some blood back by giving him some of hers. It drizzled into his mouth and his eyes shot open, bloody red. He sat up and turned into his snake-like form and slithered onto her arm. Maybe Stella went back to get Ron and turn him into the Rock Cannon and shoot at the glass! That was it! We all heard the Major inside of the glass laughing. He then began speaking.

"I knew this moment would come," he said, with a wicked grin across his face. Stella shot a Rock at the glass and it shattered. The Major flew out of his chair and hit the wall. Half of his body was...! Half of his body was machinery and engines! But I thought he was human! Well, everyone did! I couldn't tell of Stella was because of her face being emotionless. She had Ron turn into something different. It looked like a pistol but it looked more complex. She aimed it at the Major while he was talking to Sir Integra.

"Stella," Sir Integra said, "look at the screen!" We all turned our heads and looked at the screen, noticing that cat-boy Schrodinger standing on top of a building and...put a knife to his neck! I faced Stella, who's face went from emotionless to surprised. We saw the boy say words but we couldn't hear him. Sir Integra ran to the control buttons and turned the volume up. We finally understood what he was saying.

"Hello there, Major! It has been an absolute pleasure working for you. And for you, bitch," he said, pointing to Stella through the screen, somehow knowing where she was at, "you took something away from me. Destroyed it, burned it, and made it vanish. Now it's time for me to return the favor. I hope to fight you again in Hell. Goodbye now!" What the hell does he mean? How is he going to return the favor?

* * *

**STELLA POV**

What the hell does this boy plan to do? Before I could finish that thought, he cut his head off, making his head and body fall into Dracula in his Level 0 state.

No...no...no! His eyes are closing! Open them! Please! "Dracula! Open your eyes! Please! Don't go away! You promised me that you-"

"I know. I promised you that I'll come back. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that I didn't get to marry you yet. Please, forgive me..." he said to me in such a relaxing voice. I started crying harder.

"Dracula, no! No! Please! Stay here! Stay with us! Stay...stay with me."

"No. I'm sorry, my Dear Stella. but this is the end. Goodbye..." he vanished into thin air, having his dark red neck tie fly around in the wind. I just lost another one of the most important people of my life, Dracula. I...I grew furious! I looked back over at Hitler, who was still sitting there, laughing. The Rock I shot at him from before popped the blimp and we were falling.

"Seras," I said, "take Sir Integra to somewhere safe."

"But where to?"

"I DON'T CARE! Just...just as long as she's safe, I don't care. Please Seras. Please." I had my back facing her but I felt as if she nodded to me. I gripped Ron again and pointed him towards Hitler.

"I always knew that it wouldn't have been those two to bring my death early," he said, trying to bring small talk. "I knew that-!" His words were cut short due to me shooting him in the heart and eye. "H-...h-...how rude of you to interrupt me while I'm speaking. I-...I was saying that I knew that it would be you. Little Miss Stella. Like Schrodinger said, let's fight again in Hell."

"I'll be waiting for you two then," I said, pulling glass out of my skin. The blimp was crashing and everything lit on fire. I was immune to fire and it doesn't bother me. I walked through the flames with Ron wrapped around my neck. I jumped down from the air and landed on my two feet and looked around. I saw a sliced up Yumie, a dead Enrico Maxwell, and...and the print that used to be on Dracula's glove. I walked over to it, stamped on the cement in blood and sat next to it with my legs crossed.

"Ron," I said, "Seras might need help with Sir Integra. Go to them and help out."

"Yes, Stella," he responded respectively. He then slithered off of my neck and got into his human form, and dematerialized.

I sat next to the blood stain and stared at it. I stared at it for 30 minutes and started crying. "U-Usotsuki. Anata wa watashi ni uso o tsuita! Watashi wa chōdo watashi no tonari ni anatagahoshī. Watashi wa anata no haaku ni naritai. Watashi wa anata ga koko ni ite hoshī. Anata wa watashi o yakusoku shita. Naze? Watashi wa chansu ga atta no ni, naze watashi wa chōdo Schrodinger o korosanakatta no ka! Watashi ga shita baai wa, kore no dore mo okoranakattadarou! Anata wa... Anata wa mada ikite irudarou. Sono... Sono subete watashi no sei. Gomen'nasai. Dakara, totemo zan'nen." I cried harder and harder until I noticed something land on me. It was Dracula's neck tie that was floating around earlier. I wrapped it around my neck and tied it up. "Sukunakutomo watashi wa kore o motte iru. Anata no koto o omoidasaseru nanika. Watashi wa, watashi no aisuru Dracula anata o ketsujō."

I got up from the ground and wiped off my blood tears. I materialized myself to Sir Penwood's office but noticed another heartbreaking tragedy. Sir Penwood and everyone else was dead. I walked up to Sir Penwood's corpse and grabbed a chair to sit next to him. I grabbed his facial hair grooming kit from under the round table and pulled out his clippers and comb. I was combing through all the knots and blood and clipped his moustache. I then groomed his hair and also grabbed his hair spray. I sprayed his hair and combed through it again. Sir Penwood told me when I was younger that if he was going to die before me, make sure that his death was presentable. I granted his wish and groomed him to the best of my ability. I kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away.

"It was a pleasure to meet someone as brave as you, Sir Penwood. I hope your son is just like you when he grows older. I promised you that I'll look after him and I'm going to keep that promise. I love you Sir. Rest easy. Your death wasn't in vain," I said, walking away having tears roll down my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**(time skip) Year 2010**

**STELLA POV**

It's been 10 years since Dracula's passing. I still worked for Sir Integra while Ron decided to head over to Sir Penwood's manor and rebuild it with some construction workers. Ron said that he wanted Sir Penwood's son to be raised by a man instead of me, a woman. So he decided to stay and whenever there's a mission for us, he brings his son to the Hellsing Manor. I returned to Dracula and I's castle, telling everyone of the tragedy of their King. Ever since I told, Draculinas and Draculs from all over the world came by the castle to drop off blood-flavored chocolates, gifts, and invitations to parties. I accepted all the requests and gifts with a fake smile. Deep down inside I was dying, holding back tears in the nighttime, crying my heart out in the daytime. Sometimes I would lock myself in the bathroom and cry, surrounding myself with a barrier so no one could find me.

**YEAR 2020**

Still no sign of Dracula. But a bat keeps flying around me every time I go to the corner tower of the castle. I love the bat though. I don't think that it's a Dracul, just a normal bat. It's so nice to me. It loves to play, it sits on my shoulder and rubs against me, and can't stop playing with my hair! It reminds me of him...Dracula. I miss him so much that it makes my heart ache. It's now been 20 years. I hate to say this but I think that it's time for me to give up. What's the point of me keep count of years? He's...gone. He's not coming back. He's dead. But something in my gut is telling me not to give up and keep waiting for him. Maybe I should listen to that part of me. Maybe I shouldn't give up. Maybe I shouldn't doubt him. I mean, if he can survive getting his head cut off and stabbed by 10 blessed bayonets, he can live through what happened that night...I hope...!

**YEAR 2030**

My little bat didn't come back to me this entire week. I hope he's okay. I love him and miss him dearly, just like how I feel for Dracula. Every time I think of him, I rub my engagement ring and stand by the window in the castle's corner tower. With my vampire hearing abilities, I heard gunshots in the Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra's room to be exact. I materialized myself there in my uniform and ran to her bedroom, finding Seras by my side, running also. We turned to look at each other and nodded, agreeing to kill whoever has intruded. Seras kicked the door open and yelled to Sir Integra if everything is alright. She stopped her seriousness and turned joyous.

"Master!" she said in joy. My eyes grew wide when I looked over Seras shoulder to see Dracula on the ground with five gunshots in his chest. He was sitting down in his signature red outfit, chuckling...

Dracula and I materialized to our bedroom at the castle. He walked over to me, noticing that my face was tight and pouty. He tilted my head back and looked directly into my eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Stella?" he asked me. I looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with him.

"That's a stupid question. It's hard seeing you after all these years," I said.

He began chuckling at me. "What do you mean? Didn't I meet you again 10 years ago?"

"10 years ago? 10...! So that bat...that bat was you?" I asked, making him nod his head. I began crying tears of joy. I threw myself into Dracula's chest, rubbing my face into his clothes. "It was you the whole time!"

"Yes it was me the whole time. I didn't want you to feel lonely," he paused to look around the bedroom to notice blood-flavored chocolate, blood-wine bottles, gifts, giant stuffed bats, and "Sorry about the passing" cards everywhere. "U-Um, I suppose you weren't all that lonely." He gulped.

I giggled at him. "Yeah, Draculs and Draculinas from all over the world heard about your passing and came her to get me out of my bad spirits."

"Oh, I see. It seems like Draculs and Draculinas are already fond of their soon-to-be No Life Queen."

"I guess so. Um...Dracula?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Can you...um...could you just...possibly make love to me?" I asked, blushing madly. Asking that made Dracula look down at me with wide eyes. He then smirked at me.

"I never knew you could be so greedy, Stella. But no," he said, disappointing me.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still tired. Sorry."

I grew angry and puffed my cheeks out. I crossed my arms and turned my body away from him, making him spin me around to face him again. He looked at me with serious eyes, making me shiver a bit. I triggered my flame so I could intimidate him but it didn't work. I stopped my flamed eye and tried to make small talk.

"Dracula," I began, "you're right. We can't make love right now. I...I have somewhere to go as of now."

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me to the lobby.

"I'm going to the graveyard."

"May I come?"

"Huh? You're asking me to come to the graveyard?"

"Yes...? What's wrong with that" he asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, usually you just come. You never really ask, you just...come."

"You're going to be my wife and No Life Queen soon. I'm going to be treating you different."

"Oh...well yes. You may come. But before we go there, we have to get a couple of things at the store. So dress...casual."

It didn't take Dracula long to get dressed. Except his definition of casual clothing was a white suit with a red tie and dress shoes. I was dressed a little bit over casual too, wearing a lilac tube dress with little floral patterns and a pair of black heels, my maroon purse and bow in my hair, plus I was wearing makeup. I materialized to London with Dracula by my side. We walked to a convenience store and walked near flowers. I spotted Lent lilies and picked them up, heading to the cashier. After I purchased them, Dracula and I were on our way to the graveyard.

"Who are those for?" he asked me.

"Sir Penwood," I said, trying to hold back my tears. He must have heard me getting ready to shed a tear because he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Stella," he said to me, in such a sympathetic voice. "What made you buy those flowers over roses and orchids?"

"Sir Penwood told me that he loved them. Said they remind him of me. When I was a little girl," I began, "I went through depression. My parents were murdered, I was sent to a horrible orphanage, and I got adopted by families that would return me the next week or so. I was always quiet and kept to myself often. When Sir Penwood adopted me, he saw something different from the other children. I was told a had a certain twinkle in my eyes that brought him to me. He knew my story and what I went through and told me that I'm alright. I never felt alright. I always felt like an outcast, until I met him. He said that I resemble a Lent lily; I don't seem okay on the outside but in the inside, I was perfectly fine. Just like how a Lent lily is bent and droopy, it's okay. Looking at those Lent lilies made me think of how he made me feel special. So that's why I bought them."

"I hate to say that I'm jealous," Dracula said.

I tilt my head to the side, curious."Why?"

"Because I don't think I can make you feel like that. Every time you speak of Sir Penwood, you smile and I can feel the heat bounce off of your body."

I blushed at hearing Dracula say that, but stopped when I noticed Dracula stopped walking. "Why'd you stop?" Before I could ask another question, I looked above us; a sign that said GRAVEYARD in large grey letters. This is where Ron and I buried Sir Penwood. I directed Dracula by holding his hand and walking to Sir Penwood's grave. I placed the Lent lilies on his grave and pulled out of my purse his facial grooming kit. I gave it a kiss in the side of the container and set it on his grave. I said a couple of words and wrapped my arm around Dracula's and exited the graveyard.

**Are you okay?** he asked me in my head.

**I'm fine. Hurt, but fine. I really wanted him to attend our wedding, but I guess that it'll just be a wedding with one person missing.** I said back.

**I guarantee that he's looking down at you. I hope so. But we're going to Hell and I won't be able to see him again. You will, Stella. Trust me, you will.** he assured me.

**Wait, how?** I asked, but my thought was cut off due to Dracula kissing me intensely. He pulled away and cupped my cheeks, staring into my eyes.

"It's a secret, my Dear Stella."

"You know how much I hate secrets!" I shouted at him, making him chuckle at me. He grabbed me by my waist again and materialized us from an alley to our castle.

"Dracula," I began, "you know that you left me here alone for 30 years, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, and I apologize."

"That apology wasn't enough for me."

He looked at me shocked, and a little ticked off. "Excuse me?" "You're excused. But I'm going to have to punish you. My No Life King would have to be more responsible, would he not?" I asked, making him look at me like I have a mental problem.

"Stella, what are yo-!" He got cut off by me kissing him hard and pushing him on the bed. I undid his tie and tied his wrists up to the bed frame. Now he looked at me worried and confused. "Stella, what the hell are you doing?!"

"If I were you, I would hush. My demon is taking over and I want a certain vampire in front of me."

* * *

**To be continued... xoxo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**STELLA POV**

I couldn't wait any longer. I haven't gotten to touch Dracula ever since he came back today! I tried to rub his thigh, nibble on his ears, and sit on his lap! None of them seemed to work so I'm just going to use the last method I thought I would never have to use in my entire life: reverse rape. I used my powers and made my twintails move like body parts. My left twintail unbuttoned his shirt while the right slid off his pants and boxers. He was still tied up to the bed frame, which turned me on even more. I made my hair stop moving and began fingering myself and rubbing my left breast in circular motions. It seemed to turn Dracula on, making his penis stick right up. I fingered myself more, watching my fiancé get hard, until I finally came. I got off of my ass and sat on Dracula's face, making my vagina sit directly on his mouth.

I was blushing madly, since this is my first time doing reverse rape. "Go on," I said to him, "lick it." Surprisingly, Dracula did as told and licked my vagina. It felt so good! Having his tongue thrust inside of me and lick my vagina lips. It made me shove my vagina on his face more until I couldn't take it. His tongue elongated and wrapped around my clit. He sucked on it vigorously, making me almost cum. I held it in, somehow, and got off of his face. I looked at him and he was...blushing! I touched the side of his face with the outside of my hand and felt the heat bounce off. That turned me on even more! I moved away from his face and positioned myself on his penis. "I can't wait any longer. If you can't give it to me, I'll do it by myself." I pushed down on his penis, trying to get it inside of me. It was difficult, since I haven't had sex in almost 30 years. I pushed down some more until the head of it finally popped inside of me. I winced a bit but the slight pain went away, soon getting replaced with pleasure. I pounced on his penis faster and harder until I started to hear him moan. His voice is so sensual that it makes me go wild! I put the whole length inside of me, all nine inches, making him grunt a bit. I bounced more and more, making our pubic hair meet.

Perhaps I took this "reverse rape" thing too far because Dracula looked different. He looked...scary. He got his hands out of the tie, sat up, and looked at me with angry eyes. "Stella," he said, "you don't know how to stop, do you?" I slid off of his penis slowly, landing on my hip. My demon took complete control over me! I looked at his penis, it was still hard, twitching and aching. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"I...I'm sorry," I apologized, "It's just that-"

"'It's just that' nothing. You performed reverse rape on me," he said with a serious face. "Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson." He dragged me by my thighs closer to his full length and shoved it inside of me, making me yelp a bit. Dracula continued to slam into my vagina, making the parts where my pale skin is visible, red. Him ramming into me made my demon come out again. I now had purple eyes and grabbed his arms, sinking my nails into his skin. He winced a bit from the pain but kept slamming into me. My demon purred and moaned from the pleasure, making my head fall back. I could feel his penis hitting the end of my vagina, rubbing hard against the entrance to my womb. Feeling the sensation inside of my body made my bite into his neck, spilling his blood into my mouth. Dracula did the same, but refused to let go of my neck. I could feel him growing tired so I took over again. I pushed him back down and humped him. I slammed harder than before, causing him to sink his nails into my thighs and cumming. The thick, white fluid felt magnificent inside of me.

"That's not fair," I said.

"What's not?" he asked of me.

"That you get to cum first! I wanted to cum!" I whined.

"Fine then. I'm help you out." Dracula pushed me back down and slid himself out of me, letting some cum spill out. Then he rammed back into me. In and out repeatedly. Two of his fingers went inside of me as he was fucking me. I was getting ready to lose control but grabbed his arms. He took the two fingers out and began rubbing my clit in tiny circular motions. I felt it, I felt how I was cumming! I came and spilled it all on Dracula's hand. He raised his hand to my lips and told me to lick it. I listened to him and sucked on his fingers, one after the other. I fell to my back, exhausted from the intense sex we just finished. I was going to take a nap until I felt something fleshy and hard against my vagina entrance. I looked down and saw that Dracula was hard again!

"U-Um, please, no more," I begged from him.

"Take this as a warning not to trigger me," he told me as he licked his lips.

"No...no...please no...!"

After Round 2 of having sex with that beast I love called my fiancé, I went strolling around the castle. I only seen half, maybe even a quarter of what the castle looks like. Never have I seen the entire place. I walked down one of the corridors that I wasn't familiar with. All the doors had fine wooden carvings and reminded me a bit of the Hellsing Manor. I opened one room and noticed one of the maids sleeping. I must've been loud with opening the door because I accidentally woke her up.

"Did you call for me, My Lady? My apologies if I didn't hear you, I was napping," she said, trying to explain herself.

"O-Oh no, it's nothing, dear. I was just walking around the castle and noticed this corridor that I wasn't familiar with. I was just being curious and opened this door," I said, "You many go back to resting."

"Thank you very much, My Lady!" she said as I was closing her door. Okay, so all these rooms in this corridor must be the butlers' and maids' rooms. I walked down the corridor to leave and walked down another. This one was dark and eerie but it didn't surprise me. I continued walking, using my flame as a source of light. I knocked on a wooden door, this one didn't have that much detail to it. There was no response so I walked straight in. I lit a lantern and walked around the room, examining it. I only peeped a bit, finding skeletons chained up and old, dirty blood stains on the floor, ceiling, and walls. I walked out of the room and blew out the flame within the lantern and exited the corridor. I didn't feel like navigating the other corridors and just walked upstairs to the towers. I was outside on the turret and sat on my butt, looking up at the sun. It doesn't hurt me, making me wonder if I still have my humanity left. Most likely yes, or I'm getting strong enough to stay out in daylight. I stopped my thinking and heard footsteps behind me. It was Dracula.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked me. "I was looking for you when I couldn't find you in my arms."

"I wanted to look around the castle. I accidently found one of the maids in her room topless and found dead bodies in another room," I explained. Dracula began chuckling at me and held his hand out towards me. I grabbed his hand and stood up. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Do you find interest in our castle? Does it amuse you?"

"Of course. I mean, I can skip the half naked maids, but other than that, yes," I said, making him grin at me, showing all his perfectly white teeth. He leaned in and kissed me hard and let go. I began blushing, turning my face away.

"Let's go back to sleep," he said, dragging me by the waist, "I'm tired and I know you are too." We finally got back to the bedroom and took a long, splendid rest with each other. Dracula wrapped his arms around me tighter than before, making sure that I don't go anywhere. I felt warm and safe. Only Dracula can give me this feeling and I'm okay with it. I fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

**Thank God the weekend is finally here! I'm tired of school, seriously.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


End file.
